


Similarities Blossoms Friendship

by AquaNinjaPirate



Category: One Piece
Genre: All Characters but Arlong and Jabra are Japanese, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - United States/Japan, Angst, Arlong Jabra Crocodile Lucci are bullies, Doflamingo is a good guy, Luffy persistent, M/M, Romance, mentions of minor characters death, pirate loving fools you fool! :3, similarities blossoms friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: Law is born and raised in Japan. He moves with his father to the United States and will be attending his first American high school. Will he make friends? No, probably not. You see, something happened to him in Japan that he never wants to happen again so he refuses to make friends. So when he meets Luffy, a persistent teen of the same age, will the similarities between them blossom a friendship that Law never intended?Mentions of Shanks x Benn BeckmanMentions of Doflamingo x Corazon (NOT brothers in this)





	1. New student that can't speak... English?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Doflamingo and Corazon are not brothers, neither are they related by blood
> 
> This was from my fanfiction account. It only has the first 4 chapters since I haven't typed the rest up yet. The whole story is written, just not typed
> 
> Please read the "Keys" before reading the story

**Keys:**

**Bold (with** **Number):** Japanese I actually know (I've been taking some Japanese classes at college- that is why I've been so busy in Fall/Spring semesters)

Underline: English words that are supposed to be in Japanese I don't know.

"words": talking (normal **bold** _italicize_ )

'words': person on the other end of the phone-line talking (normal **bold** _italicize_ )

 _Italicize:_ Thoughts and emphasizes

 **Bold:** Text. Like **Kid** blahblahblah (Usually in English)

 ** **Bold:**** Text. Like ****Kid** ** blahblahblah (Usually in Japanese)

Law stared at the school yard in front of him and the pretty big sized building and gripped the backpack strap around his shoulder. Law reached in his pocket when he heard a small guitar riff play out.

 **KiddyWiddy:** Hey Buddy, good luck on your first day!

 **Lawert:** Yeah Right

 **KiddyWiddy** **:** At least try to make some new friends

Law put his phone in his pocket and looked back to the building and sighed. A new school... in a far too new country. How can he possibly make friends? Because he was fluent in four languages? Yeah, if he actually cared enough to. Well it really wasn't that he didn't care, he just doesn't want _it_ to happen again and he doesn't want to be hurt again. Law was too strong to admit that though. Law took a map of the school out and started walking towards the school when a guy ran into him making him drop the map.

"Oh sorry there! I didn't see you. Are you ok?" the guy asked as he reached down to pick the object the other guy dropped because of him and saw what it was, "Hey... this is the map of the school. Are you new here?"

Law looked to him and the guy continued after looking at him

"You are new, aren't you? I haven't seen you around before. I can take you where you need, it's the least I can do for you since I ran into you" Luffy said grinning and handing the map to him, "I'm Luffy" he said as Law took the map

"... **Sumimasen. Eigo wa hanasemasen... wakarimasen (sorry -excuse me-. (I) don't speak English... (I) don't understand)"** Law said walking away from the confused stranger and sighed. The guy did seem like he would be a good friend to have... bu Law couldn't care less. He walked to the front office and the receptionist lady looked to him

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked and Law looked to her

"Hello maam. I am Law Trafalgar" Law's eyebrows furrowed slightly at how weird it sounds, "I am starting school here today"

The lady did some typing on the computer and smiled, "That's right, we were expecting you Mr. Trafalgar. Come this way" she said and Law followed her to the principal's office

"Ah, I presume you are Mr. Trafalgar. We were expecting you a few hours ago" he said and Law looked to him

"Sorry sir. I just moved here last week from Japan. The time difference... it's around 2am there right now"

"You're not used to the time. that's perfectly understandable" the principal said

"It's still not a good excuse" Law said

"Nonsense. It's fine, now let's get started shall we?" he asked and they went over the rules of the school and got all the paperwork in order, "And that's pretty much it. Have a safe trip home"

"Home sir?" Law asked confused and the principal looked to him and smiled

"Ah right, today is Monday. Mondays and Fridays are the days we get out before 12pm" he said and Law had wide eyes

"Really?"

"Yes, it's pretty much your lucky day. Here is your schedule and we'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning" he said and Law thanked him and took the schedule and left.

Law went home and went to the kitchen and got out a bottle of a Japanese brand tea and took his phone out and made a call which went to voicemail.

"Dad I'm home. School apparently gets off early on Mondays and Fridays. Very weird country. So much different than Japan. Well, see you when you get home from wherever you are" Law hung up and waked to his room to fall asleep when he got a call from his friend in Japan

"Kid?"

'Hey dude'

"Why are you calling so late? Isn't it almost 3 in the morning there?"

'Yeah, I just wanted to check on my bud'

"Thanks"

'Make any friends yet?'

"In one day? Don't be ridiculous"

'Che bastard. Remember the day we met? You got me as your friend in under 5 minutes'

"Yeah, and who was the one who asked 189 times in those 5 minutes if we could be friends. It was either kill you and be sent to jail or be friends. Easy choice"

'So no friends?'

"No. Let me rephrase my statement. I don't want to make any friends"

'Dude... you can't do this'

"You're the only friend I need. Good night" Law said hanging up and sighed. He wants to make friends deep, deep down even if he didn't know it. He just doesn't want to be hurt... not again... not like that ever again. Law let the tiredness eat away at him until he fell asleep.

Tomorrow came and Law went to his classes and after school, the same guy walked to him. Law had an anger mark appear as he wanted so bad to yell at him annoyed as hell. All day the guy tried to get his attention but Law never gave him a second of time.

"Hey" Luffy said and Law started walking away, "Wait!" Luffy yelled and said something making Law stop in place **Mattekudasai! Watashi mo Nihongo o hanasemasu (Please wait! I, too, speak Japanese)"**

Law turned around with wide eyes

**"Watashi no namae wa Rufi desu. Onamae wa nan desuka (My name is Luffy. What is your name?)"**

Looked utterly shocked. He ran the other direction.

"Wait!" Luffy said holding his hand out and looked confused, "What's up with him?"

Law ran to a car and Doflamingo came out and walked to him

"How was your day Law? Make any friends?" Doflamingo asked and the look of Law's face told all and he hugged him

"It's going to be ok?" the older of the two said, "Him dying ripped my heart in two... but what hurts the most is how it's been affecting you" he said sighing, "I moved us here for a new start"

Law's breathing became slightly ragged and Doflamingo smiled telling him it would be ok, "How... is it not affecting you?" Law asked and Doflamingo ran a hand through Law's hair

"It is Law... it hurts so much... I just need to be strong for the both of us. Law, can you try to make friends for me? Try to be the real you we both fell in love with"

"Can't make any promises"

Doflamingo sighed and opened the passenger side door to his car, "I know it is too soon... just try"

Law said nothing and went into the car and Doflamingo sighed shutting the door before running a hand through his hair and walked to the other side and got in to drive them home. Law looked out the window to see Luffy look at him from a distance.

'He really knows how to speak Japanese...' Law thought multitasking by listening to Doflamingo talk to him, 'After all... even if you know a few words in Japanese... most don't even know the sentence structures or particles" Law thought. How did he know the particle 'mo' was technically for 'too' if used correctly?

"... He knows Japanese" Law said out loud

"Who?"

"No one"

"Law, is this a potential friend?" Doflamingo asked hopeful and Law huffed

"No way in hell. I won't make any friends" Law said and Doflamingo sighed

"I really would hate to bring this up Law. Really I would, but Rosinante would not want for you to act this way" Doflamingo said and Law flinched looking out the window

"...What do you know?"

"Law... all I want is for Law-Kun to make friends, to get you out of this funk you're in"

"Don't call me that. And I have a friend. Kid. You know the redhead back in Japan. All I need" Law said and Doflamingo sighed

"Law, he isn't here"

"Yes, I know. I just said he was in Japan" Law said

"And then you should know that he won't always be here for you. You have class when he sleeps, you sleep when he has class. A 15 hour difference between friends is hard to maintain"

"Kid will always be the only friend I need" Law said and Doflamingo sighed

"Alright Law. I will leave it at that for today. But just think about what I said; it wouldn't be a bad thing for at least one friend right?"

Law said nothing for the rest of the ride home and the rest of the day. Law went to bed early because of the time difference is still taking affect and he didn't want another lecture today. Then there was that Luffy guy

"Fuck... he won't leave me alone after that..." Law said and as thinking of ways to get his annoying ass off his back he fell into a deep sleep

**TBC**


	2. Bullies and Truth

That next day, during lunch around 11am, Law sat down at a table he saw no one sit at because he hated sitting with people he doesn't know when they gossip about every damn thing they would come across that day.

'Fuck' Law thought as he started eating watching the guy from yesterday come through the doors and walked towards him. He would not leave him alone! All morning! Speaking Japanese! Law was getting annoyed

 **"Ohayoo (Good morning)"** Luffy said and sat down, **"Ogenki desuka (How are you?)"** Luffy asked with a smile as he brought out a bag full of meat for lunch and started eating it. Law turned to his lunch and poked it slightly regretting not bringing his lunch.

"You should've brought your lunch. It sucks here" Luffy said and Law couldn't help but mentally agree with him. Why do cafeterias in this country sell shit that does not look even remotely appetizing when the cafeterias in Japan actually have really decent food (I'm not sure about that fact, so let's go with it :3). As Luffy was going to state something about sharing his lunch or something, 4 people came walking to the table. Lucci, Jabra, Crocodile and Arlong

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little target" Lucci said

"As well as the new kid" Jabra said

"New guy, you might want to not sit at this table. It's meant for losers like him" Lucci said pointing to Luffy and Luffy glared at him

"Go away Lucci" Luffy said

"Make me runt"

"Fine, be my guest, and sit at the loser table and see how everyone takes it" Luffy said and the two were having a 'glaring war' with Luffy as Jabra and Crocodile were looking to Law, who seemed to ignore him and continued to wonder if he was going to eat this gross lunch and risk stomach pains later or wait until he got home to eat.

"Hey new kid. Why aren't you saying anything?" Jabra asked Lucci broke the glare war and looked to the new kid in curiosity too and Law still didn't respond

"We told you pretty much that this is a loser's table... hello?" Jabra asked and the new kid didn't even look at him causing him to sigh and turn to Crocodile, "Hey Crocky, can you think of any reason why this asshole won't speak?" he asked and Crocodile looked to him with an anger mark

"If you call me Crocky one more time I'll kill you" Crocodile said and Arlong spoke up

"Maybe he can't speak" Arlong said smirking, "Too afraid to speak" Arlong said and Luffy glared at him

"Shut up! He can't speak English!" Luffy yelled and Lucci smirked as the rest were laughing

"Oh really?" Lucci said leaning in towards Law, "Look. Speak. English. It's. Quite. Easy. See?"

Law, during the whole time he was ignoring those assholes, he was getting even more pissed off but did not want to make a scene or give up the charade of him not understanding anyone here, so he kept quiet.

"Look at me" Lucci said trying to move his face with his hands to form the words with Law's mouth. Law snapped stating up in rage

"Don't ever fucking touch me. If you try that again that will be the last time you see your balls" Law threatened and as everyone around the table made a nose in shock, he grabs his food and things and started to leave. He stopped near the door when he heard the bullies laugh at Luffy

"He can't speak English Eh?" Jabra asked smirking poking him on the head and let out a laugh

"Sounds like he speaks perfect English to me" Arlong said smirking and Crocodile laughed

"Probably said that to get your annoyinh ass off his back!"

"Shut up" Luffy said in a low lone and Lucci grabbed his face and saw that he looked sad

"So sad." Lucci said and turned to everyone, "Not even one friend in this country. Not even the guy who is from his own country!"

Law glared deeply as he heard everyone laugh and he saw Luffy sighing about to get up but they didn't let him. Law looked to the bowl he was about to throw away and smirked. He took the mystery gravy (Which is black and brown and white with a few hunks of shitty looking cartilage for meat) and thew it at Lucci's head. Everyone turned quiet as the bowl landed on his head perfectly, letting the sauce slide and drip down his face and neck. Luffy looked shocked as well. Lucci looked to him with a pissed off look and saw a smirk on Law's face

'I really hope this happens like the movies' Law thought and took a deep breath, "FOOD FIGHT!"

As right on cue, everyone began a huge messy food fight, mostly with the gross cafeteria food. Law, dodging the food thrown in his direction, he ran back to Luffy and grabbed his wrist and ran out into the hallways.

Luffy took his wrist out of Law's grip, "...Why did you save me if you hate me?"

"I never said I hated you" Law said looking to him and saw Luffy cross his arms

"You NEVER said anything except that you speak only Japanese" Luffy said and Law sighed

"Sorry... it wasn't anything personal, I just don't want friends here is all." Law said and Luffy sighed

"Was it because you're in a new country and scared?" Luffy asked and Law glared at him

"I'm not scared, I just don't want any friends here... why did the first guy I actually said I couldn't speak English really Japanese?" Law asked and Luffy smiled

"Because you're lucky?" Luffy said and looked confused, "Why not any friends though? They are great"

"He said you didn't have friends so how do you know?"

"I have friends, none of them in America though. Back in Japan I have a few. Though, Zoro's the only one in Japan right now, the others are in different parts of the world" Luffy said and saw Law yawning, "I moved here 2 years ago" Luffy said and Law saw a glimmer of something he felt was familiar before Luffy went back to cheery, "When did you move here?"

"Last week" Law said yawning

"And you're at school? That time transition takes at least 2 months to get used to"

"I hate it" Law said

"You want to go somewhere? To relax?" Luffy asked and Law shook his head

"Don't ditch and don't need any friends here" Law said leaving the hallway and Luffy sighed and grinned

"We will be friends eventually, I feel it~" Luffy cheerfully said turning around to see Jabra and Arlong walking towards him with the principal, pointing at him.

"Mr. Monkey" The principal said walking to him and saw the two behind him make faces at him, "These two here-" he said turning to them and they had innocent looks on their faces before he turned back to Luffy, "-Say that Mr. Trafalgar started the food fight. They said you followed him out, mind telling me where he is at?"

Luffy smirked as an idea, to make Law closer to being his friend, popped in his mind

* * *

The next day, Law walked into the school ready for the punishment he would receive for starting a food fight and not cleaning it up. He saw the principal head in his direction. He readied him self, but the principal said good morning to him and walked on. Law looked shocked and looked to the cafeteria to see two people, two from yesterday, cleaning up the mess, cursing. Law walked away and bumped into Luffy

"You... what's going on? Why am I not in trouble for yesterday and those two are?" Law asked and Luffy looked to him

"Oh, hey!" Luffy said grinning happily and then smirked, "Yeah, you're pretty much lucked out on meeting me. There are no cameras in the cafeteria and there were no teachers at the time. And on top of that, the two most untrustworthy students happen to get the principal and they asked me where you were. I told them no new student would do something like that especially from a formal country like Japan"

"What?"

"Anyways those two, Jabra and Arlong got all the blame for yesterday" Luffy said grinning, "You're welcome"

"Che evil lying bastard" Law said and Luffy looked to him to see him smile slightly, "Thanks"

Luffy grinned and nodded, "Have a good day!" he said leaving and Law smiled and waved. Law sighed deeply

"No... I can't make friends... I won't let that happen ever again" Law said

"...Is... is that why you don't want friends?"

Law looked to the side to see Doflamingo who had a worried look, "what are you doing here Dad?" Law asked and his dad tossed a bad to him

"You forgot your lunch. Do you really believe it'll happen again?"

Law, with only his eyes, looked to the side, back and back down and Doflamingo sighed

"It won't happen Law... he's not here, never will be... can't you understand that?" Doflamingo asked

"...Thanks for the food" Law said walking away and Doflamingo had a concerned look on his face

"Law..." He said rubbing the back of his neck before sighing hoping that Law can understand that what happened would not happen again and that he can't force himself not to make friends... it's not healthy. As Doflamingo was heading out, he turned to the cafeteria and saw the residue of the food fight and two struggling to get it clean and smirked

'That's the old Law for you' Doflamingo thought, 'Hopefully someone can get Law to be his friend' he hoped with a grin before leaving the school grounds

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) (Oh-Hi-Yoh) with an enlongated O sound. Ohayoo is usually used until 12pm
> 
> 2) (Oh-gay-n-key dehs kah)


	3. Decision to Be Cold

After school, Law was going to walk home when Luffy ran to him calling out for him to wait. Law groaned and sighed as Luffy ran to him

"Hey!" Luffy said slowing his running into a walking and walked next to Law and Law looked to him and growled slightly

"Just because you chose on your own free will to help me out with yesterday without me knowing about it does not automatically make us friends. Go away" Law said and Luffy pouted and smiled

"And just because you said we're not friends does not mean we're not friends" Luffy argued back and Law looked to him with an eyebrow raised

"Uh... yeah it kinda does" Law said and Luffy grabbed his jacket's sleeve

"Come on, I-"

"I don't care" Law said taking his sleeve out of Luffy's grip and looked to him, "If you like me, then respects my wishes of not wanting to make friends" Law said walking on

"Watch out!" Luffy said pulling Law back by his arm. Law heard horns and looked to see a road he had not seen earlier because he was focused on explaining to Luffy that they were not friends. He also realized that he did not have the walk sign glowing... Law turned to Luffy who was panting slightly and still holding on his arm. Luffy saved his life or very expensive dept to a hospital...

"Are you stupid or something!? You could've been hurt!" Luffy yelled

"Thanks... sorry" Law said felt himself being dragged down to the ground, "What the hell are you doing!?" Law asked looking to Luffy who gasped and let his arm go

"Shishishi... sorry about that, I tripped over the curb... I'm sorta clumsy" Luffy said grinning and rubbing his head, "I always have been"

"..." Law looked to him with slightly wide eyes, 'Cora...San...' Law thought before getting up and running away with clenched eyes and fists

"Wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag you down!" Luffy called out and sighed when Law ran around the corner out of his sight and hearing. Luffy got up and grinned, "We'll be friends. Always tomorrow"

Law, around the corner, peered back to see Luffy get up and dust himself off before he walked off. Law shook his head and walked the rest of his way home. Law walked into the kitchen to get something to drink when he saw his father sitting at the dining room table.

"Why are you home so early? I thought you started work today" Law said and Doflamingo looked to him and Law groaned, "Fired on the first day? Really?"

"What? No! They told me I could start tomorrow. They knew if I was tired on the job, it wouldn't be good. A 15 hour time distance change is a hard thing to overcome" Doflamingo said and Law shrugged

"I got used to it. You're just old" Law said before giving a large deep yawn and Doflamingo smirked

"Oh? You yawning like that in the middle of the day does not have anything to do with the time change?" Doflamingo asked

"Shut up" Law said and Doflamingo's happy and teasing attire changed to being serious

"Since we have time to spare" Doflamingo said looking to Law and Law looked to the side knowing where this was going, "Please sit down with me. We need to talk"

"No. I know what this is about; there is nothing to talk about" Law said and Doflamingo sighed

"Sit down or I'll call the school and tell them that you were the one who started the mess in the cafeteria" Doflamingo said and Law looked to him shocked, "I'm your dad, of course I know when you start or do anything"

"Fine" Law said sitting down sighing deeply, "What is it that you wanted to tell me so bad?"

"Law... just because I wasn't as close to you as Rosinante was, probably never will be, does not mean I don't care deeply for you. I'm very concerned for you"

"Just stop" Law said about to get up when Doflamingo grabbed his wrist

"His court date is set. There is too much evidence against him. He'll be put away for good. When that does happen, Law can you promise me you'll try to forget what happened at least a little bit"

Law took his wrist from the grip harshly, "If I told you to forget him, would you!?"

"Law that is not what I meant! All I want is for you to move on, make a good friend or two here... and be happier... I love you and it hurts to see you in pain like this"

"...Can I go now?" Law asked and Doflamingo sighed

"Can you promise me you'll make at least one friend here once he is put away for good? That's all I'm asking. one friend?" Doflamingo asked getting up and walked with Law to the living room

"No promises" Law said walking up the stairs towards his room and Doflamingo stared for a few seconds and sighed when he heard the sound of his door shutting

"Rosinante... What can I do to get through to him?" Doflamingo asked sitting down on the couch with a very concerned look and put one of his hands over his eyes, "Dammit... you were always better at this that I ever was" he said looking up with a pained look

"I wish you were alive"

* * *

In Law's room, Law was laying on his bed talking to Kid on the phone about what happened with Doflamingo and him

"Can you believe that he really asked me to forget him?"

'Dude... I think he meant what happened. And don't hate me, but I agree with him'

"What?"

'Look Law, you're the one studying to be a doctor. You should know that the way you've been acting and thinking is not good for your health. Your dad and I have seen that, that is why he moved you guys to America. This is not healthy for you and that is said with the guy who had a bad deep cut on his arm for a week before getting it stitched up'

"...Kid. You don't blame me for acting that way right? I mean you were there... you know what happened... is it so wrong for me to not want any friends because of that? What happens if it happens again and-"

'LAW! I know what happened but I'm watching the news! He is in jail for life!'

"...He could escape"

'...Dude, he won't escape! And know as your friend I order you to get over this stage of being scared and make some other friends'

"...And as your friend. I'm obligated to say you'll always be the only friend I need" Law said hanging up and sighed. There is always a possibility of him escaping

 **KiddyWiddy** texts: Dude, he's sent to Impel Down! The inescapable prison!

Law clenched his eyes. No... there is always.. and there's Luffy. Thinking of him made him start thinking of Cora-San, or Rosinante and that night...

'NO!' Law yelled in thought, "I'll be even colder... can not risk it happening ever again!" he said said out loud getting up to start in on his homework

"...Law..." Doflamingo said softly and Law looked to his closed door

"What?" Law asked as he saw the door open and saw the very concerned and sad look on Doflamingo's face; one he never seen before. Law braced himself for the repetitive lecture he's been getting from both his father and best friend

"I... uh, just came up here to tell you dinner's ready" Doflamingo said and stared at Law for a few seconds, looking like he was to say something but let out a sigh before looking down and walking away. Law would feel bad for making people worry about him, but he didn't; he can't. He needs to be cold and to succeed, he needs to be cold to everyone, even his own father.

Dinner was silent, Law did not look up from his plate even once. He knew that if he looked around, his eyes would eventually travel to Doflamingo's eyes that he can feel watching him. Once Law finished he started to leave causing Doflamingo to look at him in shock. Normally, Law would at least thank him for the meal, especially when he made his favorite dinner

_I'll be even colder..._

'Is he really...?' Doflamingo thought before speaking up, "Law... don't do this" he said in a tone that almost made Law flinch in guilt but he only continued his way out of the room.

Doflamingo had a tear roll down his cheek before getting up and gathering the dishes to wash them. While he was washing the dishes, Doflamingo was going over things that happened in the past couple of months and sighed

'I guess I really haven't been better' Doflamingo thought and smiled as determination filled him up, "I'll act happier for Law, he needs some sunshine in his life~!"Doflamingo said determined to do such.

**TBC**


	4. School Assignment: PIRATES~!

That morning, Law woke to the smell of something that made his mouth water. Groaning, he got up and dressed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to see what's going on. He saw a huge table full of food on the dining room table

"Oh! Good morning Law!"

Law turned to the kitchen to see his dad in a frilly pink apron and with a big grin on his face

"I hope you're hungry!" Doflamingo said happily and Law looked back to the table and walked to it and lifted a pancake and sighed letting it fall out of his grip. He then turned to his dad with a cold look

"You're trying to act like nothing ever happened" Law said in a calm cold voice and Doflamingo smiled even if it was really hard to

"No Law. I realized that I need to be stronger for us both… for you. Here sit down and have some breakfast before school" Doflamingo said and Law silently sat down and began eating.

"Everything good?" Doflamingo asked and saw that Law finished and got up without a word, "Going to school? Here's your lunch. Have a great day~!" He exclaimed handing him a lunch bag and watched Law leave without a word. After Law left, Doflamingo sighed deeply

"…Law… please make a friend" he begged before cleaning

During school, the teacher decided to make a project assignment that was out of the blue. I was not listed under the schedule of the class

"Alright students, I know this comes as a surprise since it's not on the schedule" she said coughing when the "tough" kid in the class said 'Then let's not do it

"Don't worry, it won't be boring. You can incorporate anything in this project. This is going to be a story project, so it will be fun. 1 Class period per project, so it'll be 50 minutes per presentation. Best to keep that in mind"

"But there are 14 people in class" one kid said and a nerdy person spoke up to

"I highly doubt the principal would approve that"

The teacher sweat-dropped, "Right… the person to your right is your partner"

Law turned to his right and saw Luffy and groaned deeply

"Hey partner~!" Luffy said grinning and Law did not saw a single word.

After class was Lunch, so of course Luffy was with Law even if Law didn't want to, and started talking about the project

"This will be a fun project~!" Luffy said grinning, "I look forward to working with you! What times are you free to work on it?"

'Better get this over with' Law thought, "I am free after school today, you?"

"Me too!" Luffy said and Law explained that his dad wouldn't be home so they should just go there and Law glared at the grinning boy

"Look. Do not forget even for a second that this means we're friends. It's only for this project that we're being forced to do, otherwise I would never have invited you over to my house" Law said and Luffy looked at him confused. Law seemed different… did something happen?

"Well I know that, but I still like you!" Luffy said and Law looked at him to see a big smile plastered on his face

_"_ _I know it'll take some time for you to get used to us, but I really like you Law-Kun'_

Law growled slightly turning away, "Well I don't like you"

"Doubt it" Luffy said causing Law to look at him, "Otherwise you would have said so. You wouldn't have 'saved' me from those jerks by causing a food fight. You wouldn't have said 'I don't want friends' you would've said you hated me."

Law narrowed his eyed and didn't know what to say to that, but he didn't have to because of certain jerks

"Well, well, well, look who it is"

Law and Luffy shared a look of pure annoyance before turning forward to face the 'bullies'

"What do you want Lucci?" Luffy asked and Law leaned his head on his arm, propped up by his elbow

"Brains perhaps? Cause it seems like we've sat here since I've been a student here, and yet you still have to say 'Well, well, well, look who it is' like only a person missing theirs would" Law said and Luffy started laughing deeply and Lucci growled deeply. Law smirked as he saw the goonies of Lucci try to calm him down

"Anger issues?" Law asked and Lucci looked to him

"I did come over here to say I feel sorry for you" Lucci said

"And why would that be?" Law asked slightly interested and not interested at the same time.

"Having someone like Luffy as a partner." Jabra said

"Hmm? Why's that?" Law asked curious just because Luffy did seem like he would be a reliable person to be partners with. After all, Luffy was the first one to bring up the topic about the presentation. In 3 months would be when the project is due, and Luffy mentioned it minutes after class

"He'll force you to do something about pirates" Arlong said

"He's obsessed" Crocodile said

"Is that so?" Law asked looking to Luffy, who was looking down,

"Have fun bastard" Lucci said as they laughed walking off.

Luffy looked to Law, "I… uh… hope you don't find it weird that I like pirates"

"No" Law said, "Don't listen to them. Pirates are the best"

"Really?" Luffy asked "You like Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Own all the movies on DVD" Law said and Luffy smiled deeply

"Cool! Me too!" Luffy said and something in Law changed and he smiled and couldn't help it

"Who's your favorite character?" Law asked getting slightly excited and Luffy smiled

"Captain Jack Sparrow, who else?" Luffy said like there was no other answer

"Me too" Law said and they talked about pirates for the most of their lunch period.

"So… the project?" Luffy asked

"That bastard expects a pirate themed assignment? Let's give them the best damn pirate story in history" Law said and Luffy grinned

"Yeah!" Luffy said getting excited, "I actually never did a pirate theme assignment before"

"Really? But they said"

"Group projects" Luffy said, "No one I'm ever partnered with liked my ideas, so we ended doing their ideas…"

"They're bastards" Law said before he could help it, "Anyone who likes Pirates are awesome"

"Really!? Does that mean we're friends?" Luffy asked and with that one last word to slip out of Luffy's mouth Law narrowed his eyes

"No we're not." Law said and sighed not knowing what he was thinking. What got into him? He knows he can't have friends… "So, anyways… we'll come up with something great for our concept"

"At your place right? After school?" Luffy asked and Law nodded, "Great!... oh wait, what's today?"

"Thursday, why?"

"Oh… uhm. I need to do something real quick after school… so I'll meet you at your place"

"Idiot. You don't know where I live"

"Then come with me after school. It won't take long; I promise"

"Sure, I guess… not like I have much of a choice" Law said rolling his eyes and Luffy grinned

"Great! See you after school!" Luffy said grabbing his things and leaving to his next class and Law sighed deeply. It's really weird. He can be cold to the person who helped raise him, he could be cold to anyone… so why in the world can't he seem to be cold to Luffy? What was he just doing? Having conversations, smiling and laughing with that guy. Law sighed deeply as his mind was trying to make sense of it all

'It's just that I can't be cold to the person I'm partners with. That has to be it' Law thought leaving to class though one question did itch his mind. What did Luffy need to do after school so badly?

**TBC**


	5. Kuro, Jango, Shamu, Buchi Enter Meow

After school Law was standing at the entrance waiting for Luffy to come out and a minute later saw Luffy run to him

“Sorry I’m late, a teacher wanted to talk to me” Luffy said and Law narrowed his eyes slightly

“You do realize we can talk in English right?” Law asked and Luffy grinned sheepishly and gave a slight chuckle

“Yeah, you’re the first person in the last 2 years that can speak Japanese that I like other than my dad” Luffy said

“…Right” Law said, “We’re wasting time, isn’t there something you needed to do right? Well let’s get on with it” Law said and Luffy nodded happily

“Let’s go!” Luffy said smiling and Law had to force a smile from forming on his own face from the happy-go-lucky teenager.

Law was always a pretty observant guy, so when he saw that Luffy was heading closer and closer to the woods, he grew suspicious

“…Where are you going?” Law asked and Luffy looked to him and walked forward with his arms behind his head with a grin

“The place only I know of. Trust me, it’s not going to be bad. I’m not a serial killer I promise” Luffy said

“I wasn’t worried about that you idiot! I just don’t want to get lost in the woods, thank you” Law said in a tone that made Luffy laugh

“I also know where I’m going” Luffy said pushing some wood debris away, “Here we are” he states. Law looked to see a small lake, and by the looks of it, a natural one that collected rain water. Law was going to ask why they were there but stopped the thought when he saw Luffy put his bag down and took a box out of it.

Luffy started shaking it, “Guys come on out, I need to feed you!” Luffy said and 4 little kittens came out of what looks like a makeshift wood shelter that would have passed the eye of someone not looking for it. The kittens walked to Luffy, wagging their tails and meowing. Luffy kneeled down and poured the contents out of the box, which looked like dry cat food, into a poorly crafted wooden bowl. Luffy stood up and walked to Law who was confused

“Why are your cats in the woods?”

“Well, this is my secret spot since some time last year. I come here every once in a while to get away from things. A few months ago, I guess a pregnant cat came here and had her babies and abandoned them. I found them and helped them get nutrients and things like that” Luffy said and Law looked to him with an unimpressed look

“Why not take them home?” Law asked and Luffy sighed and picked up a two of the kittens that were done eating and handed one to Law to hold

“Shank’s is allergic” Luffy said petting the cat

“Even if you like them you can’t simply keep them out here like this” Law said, “It’s-”

“Selfish?” Luffy asked sighing, “I can’t take them to any shelters in this town”

“Why not?”

“They’re kill shelters” Luffy said and Luffy had wide eyes

“What?”

“You heard of them right? The shelters that have the choice to kill an animal that isn’t adopted by anyone in a certain period of time?” Luffy said smiling as the cat is batting his finger gently and looked to Law who was shocked

“Really?”

“Sad isn’t it?” Luffy asked with a hint of sadness in his eyes and sighed again, “A human orphanage lets the kids stay for years if not adopted, but these animal shelters take the lives of innocent animals just because they didn’t get adopted… I just can’t do that to these guys. Besides they are brothers, they can’t be separated like that”

“You still can’t leave them out here like this” Law said

“I know… I really don’t know what to do” Luffy said and Law looked to him to see the real concern and the sincerity within Luffy’s statement and smiled

“I guess I have no choice but to take them” Law said and Luffy looked to him with big eyes

“What?”

“My dad’s not allergic and neither am I. He’ll let me keep them”

“Really?” Luffy asked excited and Law nodded and smiled slightly when Luff smiled and talked to the cats, “See little guys, you’ll have a nice home to go to” Luffy said

“What are their names? I assume since they were technically yours, that you gave them names” Law asked and Luffy smiled

“I did name them. The black one in your arms is named Kuro”

Law snorted, “Of course”

“The grey one in my arms is Jango. He’s the easiest to tell apart from the other two cats. Cause he does something weird with his paw and falls asleep”

“What do you mean?” Law asked completely confused and saw Luffy put the cat down and right on cue, Jango starts waving his paw in front of his face. The cat watches it intensely and falls over in a deep sleep. That got Law laughing

“Seriously? A cat hypnotizes himself with his paw?” Law asked and Luffy laughed

“Jango’s pretty weird isn’t he?” Luffy asked and again like right on cue, the cat in a deep sleep gave out a grumbly meow

“I think he heard you” Law said and saw the other two grey cats, “Their names?”

“Shamu and Buchi” Luffy said and they sat down, “So I never caught your name”

“Traflagar Law”

“Trag… Tral… Tralrg… Tragar… Traffy” Luffy said and Law looked at him to complain about the newly given nickname when Luffy smiled and laid down

“Thanks so much for taking these guys with you Traffy” Luffy said and sighed, “I would have asked someone before, but I pretty much don’t like anyone I’ve met in town, besides my dad and you” Luffy said and Law didn’t think before his mouth ran off

“Not because of sexual preferences?” Law asked almost hitting himself on the head before seeing Luffy laugh

“If that’s true, I would be the biggest hypocrite ever” Luffy said and Law had wide eyes

“You’re gay?”

“Yeah… women are not attractive at all in that way. There was a girl before I moved here, that said she loved me. She can get any guy in school to fall head over heels for her because of her beauty. I saw none of it, she wasn’t attractive at all. That told me I was gay, especially when you thought your best friend is hot”

Law laughed, “True!”

“True? Traffy’s gay too?” Luffy asked and Law had wide eyes and mentally cursed at himself for stating anything that revealed that part of him. Well no backing out now

“Yeah, even the same experience. Girl loves me, not attractive, thought best friend was hot for a few years”

“Friend? You?” Luffy asked

“Yeah, back in Japan”

“So you really are gay?” Luffy asked and Law narrowed his eyes at the slight tone

Don’t expect me to talk with you about boys” Law said and Luffy looked at him with a “wtf” look

“Like girls do? Good god that sounds so -”

“Gay” Both Law and Luffy stated before laughing deeply even though in the back of Law’s mind was an aching warning telling him that he can’t friends at all.

**TBC**


	6. Blackmail

Law picked up Shamu and Buchi as Luffy picked up Kuro and Jango. They started walking their way to Law’s place

“So Traffy, how do you like it here so far?”

“Good I guess… still getting used to the time change”

“Time change sucks” Luffy mentioned, “Why did you move here?”

“I would rather not say” Law said and Luffy nodded

“I understand. I moved here under personal reasons too” Luffy said and Law looked to him and hide wide eyes

“Luffy the cat!” Law said and Luffy looked to his arms to see Jango finishing his habit and saw him falling out of his arms.

“Shit!” Luffy said quickly grabbing the sleeping cat and securing it in his arms and sighed, “Jango, seriously… come on”

Law started laughing and Luffy glared, “It wasn’t that funny”

“I know, but I can’t stop imagining my dad calling around for a cat therapist” Law said and Luffy blinked and laughed

“That’s exactly what this psycho cat needs” Luffy said and they heard a deep sleepy “mrooooar” from Jango and both started laughing until they got to Law’s place

They went to Law’s living room and let the cats down and sat on the couch. They watched the cats go explore their new house

“They sure do seem like they like your place” Luffy said and grinned, “It is pretty nice”

“Thanks… some things aren’t completely unpacked yet” Law said

“Moving in general is the worst” Luffy said

“Yeah, I agree: Law said and looked to Luffy, “Shall we get started?” Law asked and Luffy nodded. Law got out a pad and paper

“We need to elaborate on our topic…” Law said, “To make it the best damn story ever”

Luffy smiled, “How… hmmm” Luffy thought before having Kuro running and jumping into his lap obviously done exploring. Luffy picked him up and grinned, “How about Kuro here is the famous pirate captain of the Black Cat Pirates, ruthless and-”

“Meow~!”

Law laughed, “If that is ruthless I don’t want to see what’s considered adorable”

“Aww Kuro! Come on, don’t make me look bad! Act ruthless, merciless even!” Luffy said to the cat and the cat meowed and licked his nose. Luffy sighed and placed him in his lap, “So much for that”

“No, actually, I think that idea is perfect” Law said

“That Kuro’s a merciless pirate cat?” Luffy asked

“No, well sure. I meant we can incorporate things in our world into our story. Sort of like maybe adding both of us as pirates”

“Awesome! I call captain!” Luffy said

“Really? Dang I wanted to be captain too” Law said and Luffy thought about it

“Who said we would have to be on the same Pirate crew?” Luffy asked and Law smirked

“Great, so we both can be captains of our own crew. Sounds good to me” Law said and got excited, “Oh and we can add—”

They have been going over ideas nonstop for hours without realizing it and it was nightfall, the time when Doflamingo came home from work

“Law I’m home” Doflamingo said turning on the living room light on, “How was your-?” he started to aske looking to the couch and had wide eyes at the sight and couldn’t help but grin and snap a picture with his camera phone. The soft sound of the shutter of the camera woke Law up slightly and he groaned and pushed Luffy

“Hey… Wake up, we fell asleep” Law mumbled waking Luffy up

“I would say so”

Law froze with wide eyes and turned to see Doflamingo standing there with a big smirk on his face

“…Dad” Law said and Luffy looked to him and smiled

“Oh, you’re Traffy’s dad?”

“Traffy?” Doflamingo asked and Law, hearing the amusement in his dad’s voice, internally smacked his head.

“Mmhm~ Much easier to remember” Luffy said, “My name is Luffy” Luffy said holding his hand out and Doflamingo shook it

“Doflamingo”

“Dofl…Dolf…Dom…Mingo” Luffy said and grinned, “Cool name”

“Before you ask, Luffy’s my partner for this school assignment. Our teacher assigned us to be partners” Law said

“Oh?” Doflamingo still had not let the smirk falter from his face

 **“Ima, nan-ji desuka? (now, what time is it?)”** Luffy asked in Japanese

Doflamingo looked slightly shocked that the boy could speak Japanese but still gave an answer, **“juu-ji-han desu (10:30(pm))”**

 **“Kuso! Hontou desu ka!? (Shit! Really!?)”** Luffy started to panic, “Dad’s going to kill me!” he yelled getting up and getting his things together and looked to Law, “Thanks for inviting me over and taking care of them for me!” he said leaving in a hurry not before saying he will see him tomorrow

“Traffy eh?”

“Don’t give me that, he called you Mingo” Law said and saw that his dad was still smirking, “Can you stop smirking already? We’re not friends” Law finished and saw that Doflamingo was looking at his phone and smirked even more

“This picture says otherwise” Doflamingo said showing the picture of Luffy half laying on Law, arm around his waist and Law’s arm around Luffy’s back. Their heads were close too. Law blushed deeply before standing up

“Give me that picture old man” Law said and Doflamingo shook his head

“No” he said pulling the phone to his chest

“Don’t give me that Jar of Dirt thing, it won’t work. Give it to me now!” Law said and Doflamingo grinned

“Nope. Might as well send it to a certain redhead in a certain country we just moved from! Oh I can’t wait to see his reaction!”

“You are not—” Law said starting to chase Doflamingo, “—Sending that picture to Kid!”

“Oh I will!” Doflamingo said running until the couch was in between them both.

“No! He won’t let me—!” Law said trying to jump over the couch but the backing caught his foot causing him to trip over it and land face first on to the ground. Law groaned, “—live it down”

Doflamingo smiled and laughed deeply, “Fine, fine. I won’t send it to Kid” he said making Law look up

“Really?”

Doflamingo smirked and lifted up a finger, “Under one condition. Make friends with that boy that was here tonight, Luffy was it? If you don’t, I’ll enjoy seeing Kid’s reaction”

Law sat up and rubbed the side of his face that was slightly hurt from the fall, “You’re really blackmailing me into making a friend?”

Doflamingo made a face, “As weird as that might sound, yes I am”

“Fine… better than Kid making fun of me and bring that up every single chance he could muster” Law said

Yay!” Doflamingo said grinning, “Finally!”

Law couldn’t help but smile at how happy that made his dad. All of the sudden, three meows echoed throughout the house

“Oh, by the wa—” Law said getting up and getting cut off by Doflamingo hugged him tightly and pretended to be scared

Law! We might need to move! We are being haunted by ghost cats!”

“Get real!” Law said pushing Doflamingo off of him, “I am not a kid anymore. You can’t scare me” he said and saw Doflamingo pout

“Aww, you’re no fun” he said and heard more meowing, “But seriously what’s is that?”

“As I tried to explain before, those are Luffy’s kittens” Law explained the story and the cats walked to them and Law picked Kuro up, “I said it was ok for them to live here, hope that’s ok”

“Of course it is! A way for you to make a friend is always ok!”

Law rolled his eyes and heard Kuro meow, “This one is the ruthless pirate captain, Captain Kuro” he said with a smile and Doflamingo smiled as he already sees a difference in the way Law’s acting. A change for the better… and then Doflamingo had wide eyes

“Did you just say pirate?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Is Luffy into pirates as much as you are?”

“Hmmm…. Maybe more, he has all the Pirates of The Caribbean movies too”

“Alright. I was teasing before when I said I was going to send the picture to kid. But if you do not become and stay friends with that guy, I will definitely be sending this picture to kid”

“What why?”

“As much as you like pirates you would be crazy not to befriend anyone who’s more obsessed over pirates than you are. He even speaks Japanese”

“Correction, fascination. I’m fascinated with pirates” Law said and Doflamingo poked his head,

“Whatever floats your boat kid” he said and Law put the cat down, “how does he know Japanese”

“He’s from Japan, moved here two years ago” Law said, “Anyways… I’m going to bed” he said leaving

“Wait Law, what about the—” Doflamingo started and saw the cats stare at him like they were begging for food. Doflamingo sighed knowing he had to look for a pet store that was still open this late at night, buy cat food, buy cat toys, a litterbox or two, scratch post, collars, water and food bowls.

Doflamingo let out a deep sigh, “Damn his promise, my paycheck” he said and smiled, “But I’m glad he’s slowly becoming his old self again”

Doflamingo looked up and smiled, “Rosinante, we’re getting our son back” he said before seeing Jango do his thing and fall asleep

“Law! I think there is a problem with one of the cats!”

“Did he wave his paw?” was what was called down to him

“Yeah, but what does that have to—?” Doflamingo asked confused

“That’s Jango. He literally hypnotizes himself with his paw” Law called down

Doflamingo grinned and laughed before looking to the cat, “We really know how to attract them”

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

The Next day, Law and Luffy sat next to each other during lunch going over some ideas they though on their own for their pirate assignment

“That sounds great” Luffy said, “By the way, thanks for keeping the kittens. Was Mingo alright with it?”

“Yea I would think so after what I saw”

“What did you see?”

“When I woke up this morning I found that dad went and bought 4 watering and feeding bowls, scratching posts, toys, litterboxes, practically everything they needed” Law said

“That’s great”

“Oh and they have collars too. He got a custom one for each. Jangos’ tag sways back and forth like a hypnotizer’s coin”

Luffy laughed at that, “That’s so Jango. Mingo’s pretty cool! Tell him thanks for me! I’m so relieved that they’ll have such a good home”

Law looked to him and smiled before looking away and shaking his head slightly, “Did you get in trouble with your parents?”

“Nope. Shanks was understanding when I explained. He was pissed that I didn’t call, but I’m not in trouble”

“I guess that’s good” Law said and Lucci came over with Crocodile

“So we actually heard you’re doing a pirate themed story” Crocodile said

“What did that idiot say to make you agree to go with such a lame childish idea?” Lucci asked

“Lame?” Law asked, “Since we both like pirates, the idea isn’t lame at all” Law finished

“What?”

Actually if my memory is right, I was the one who mentioned the idea to Luffy, not the other way around” Law said enjoying the looks of ‘we failed to break them’ looks on Crocodile and Lucci’s face

“You both are such losers”

“Losers?” Luffy laughed, “That’s the best you guys could come up with?”

Lucci raised a brow, “How’s Robin?” he asked out of the blue. Law looked to Luffy because he didn’t know anyone named Robin and saw that he grew tense and angry. That wasn’t like Luffy at all.

“…Shut up”

“No really, how is she?” Lucci asked and Luffy was getting angrier. Lucci, then, decide to run his mouth off and lean in and whispered in Japanese, “She really should’ve died back then”

Luffy stood up and punched him in the face hard enough for him to fall to the floor.

“SHUT UP!” Luffy yelled, “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!” he said going over and was about to punch him when the teachers in the cafeteria pulled him out the exit. Lucci sat up and rubbed his cheek

“Che, all I asked was how his friend was. What a jerk” he said turning to Law who was currently glaring at him and then he had slightly wide eyes cause he remembered he spoke Japanese but still smirked, “Hope you enjoy working with such an unstable asshole. He will snap any second” he said and other English only speakers were chanting “yeah”

Law grabbed his and Luffy’s things before looking at Lucci, “Asshole” he said leaving to the principal’s office to wait for Luffy. 5 minutes later, Luffy came out sighing and rubbing the back of his head.

“Hey Luffy” Law said and Luffy turned to see Law and smiled

“Hey Traffy!” Luffy said and Law handed him his things, “Thanks”

“What happened?” Law asked

“Got suspended for 3 days” Luffy said, “I guess I should head home now” he said sighing

“If your parents did get a little mad for last night, they will probably be pissed”

“Yes… but wat should I do? I need to leave and have no place to go” Luffy said

“Then let’s go to my place” Law said and Luffy looked to him

“But you’re not suspended” Luffy said and Law chuckled

“I know”

“You ditching?” Luffy asked shocked

“Sure, they called your parents, right? It will give them time to cool down”

“That might work… but you ditching though?”

Law smirked, “Dad won’t get mad based on the circumstances”

“Let’s go” Luffy said and they went to Law’s place and sat on the couch, “Kuro’s tag makes him look ruthless”

“I did mention he was a ruthless pirate” Law said and Luffy laughed

“At least he looks the part” he said, “And the twins’ are cute” Luffy said smiling as Buchi and Shamu’s tags were half of the same tag, indicating they are brothers

“Anyways… Luffy I heard what that asshole said” Law said

“He said I will snap any second right?” Luffy asked and Law nodded

“But that’s not true” Law said and Luffy looked to him and smiled

“Thanks”

“Why did he say that person needed to die?” Law asked

Luffy took a deep breath, “I mentioned I moved here two years ago right? Well I know Lucci longer. Robin’s one of my friends back in Japan. She was highly suicidal when my friends and I met her. Something bad happened to her when she was a kid. Lucci brought it up to all of us, and she thought we would hate her for it… she was going to kill herself and Lucci and his goons were preventing us to save her. But we ended up saving her” Luffy said and saw Law having wide eyes but smiled, “We saved her though, and she isn’t suicidal anymore”

“… How can you stay so calm around them like you do?

“Easy. Cause none of my friends are here” Luffy said causing Law to be shocked

“What?”

“Whatever they throw at me, I can handle cause it would be so much worse if it were them” Luffy said with a smile causing Law to smile

“You really are an amazing person” Law said and Luffy looked to him

“Does that mean we’re becoming friends?” Luffy asked and Law looed to him to see him smile and sighed

“As hard as I tried… slowly becoming friends” Law said and smiled when hearing Luffy let out a happy cheer

“I lied though” Luffy said and Law turned to see Luffy having a guilty look on his face

“About?” Law asked raising a brow

“I do have a friend here” Luffy said looking to Law, “You”

Law smiled, “You’re cu-funny” Law said blushing slightly looking away before Luffy noticed, “So since we have time, let’s go over our project some more”

Luffy smirked, “Took the words right out of my mouth”

“So, where were we?” Law asked as he was trying not to think of what he almost said… that Luffy was cute.

**TBC**


	8. Luffy's Family

A week had passed when Luffy was suspended for school and Law and Luffy were walking to the entrance of the building

“I’m still surprised you didn’t get into trouble with our parents” Law said and Luffy looked to him and smiled with his arms behind his head

“I guess Shanks knows me” Luffy said and Law looked to him

“So, my place?” Law asked as they made plans to work on their project some more and Luffy shook his head

“We’ve been going to your place every single time. This time we’re going to my place” Luffy said and Law couldn’t not accept

“Maybe I can see your “pirate” collection you mentioned” Law said hearing about how Luffy got some state-of-the-art Pirates of the Caribbean action figures

Luffy laughed, “You’ll love them! Oh and I have a double of this one figure that I can even give you!”

“Really?” Law asked shocked and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Luffy was telling the truth when he nodded, “That’s—” ‘one of the nicest things…’ “—Awesome!”

Luffy and Law walked to Luffy’s house and dropped their things off in the living room before heading to Luffy’s room. Law looked around and saw so accumulated pirate things that he was starting to get jealous. Many posters and wall scrolls, action figures, and other such pirate things.

“Wow… this is… amazing” Law said fascinated and Luffy shook his head

“Nah! I’m just a fan” Luffy said going to his figures and picked one out and handed it to Law, “This is the one I have an extra of, you can keep it”

Law looked shocked as he saw the most elaborate action figure ever. So detailed in the carvings and the paint job it actually looks realistic… and on top of that, it was his favorite character from Pirates of the Caribbean, Captain Jack Sparrow

“Are… you sure? I mean, a figure like this can go for a lot of money on amazon or something” Law said and Luffy shook his head

“Nah, I want you to have it” Luffy said and Law grinned

“Thanks so much” Law said hugging him. He instantly backed off and had wide eyes, “…uh… so shall we go and work out more kinks of our story?”

Luffy recovered from the spontaneous hug pretty fast, “Yeah! Let’s head down” Luffy said and they went to the couch downstairs where their stuff laid and worked for an hour before sighing

“Damn… we’re pretty much at a standstill right now” Law said

“Let’s take a break” Luffy said and smiled, “Do you want something to drink?”

“Black coffee? I feel like I might need it” Law said and Luffy made a noise before getting up and smiled

“I’ll be right back”

“…I can get it”

“Nah, you’re my guest” Luffy said leaving to the kitchen and walked back a few minutes with hot steamy cups of coffee to see Law was standing near the walls looking at some pictures. Luffy walked to the table and put the cups down before walking to him

“Luffy, who are these people?” Law asked looking to a picture and Luffy looked to it and sighed but still grinned

“That’s my older brother Ace” Luffy said and looked to a picture of him and his parents, “These are my adoptive fathers, Shanks and Beckman” Luffy said and saw Law’s eyes widened and sighed, “That’s not… a problem right?”

“Not in the slightest” Law said, “It’s just rare to see that you know. Plus you know I’m gay and I’m adopted too” Law said and Luffy smiled warmly

“Thanks Traffy, you’re a pretty awesome guy, I like you” Luffy said and Law’s heart skipped a beat

“…Why isn’t your brother in the picture?” Law asked and saw the emotion in Luffy’s eyes change to something that Law knew well, “Uh, you don’t have to answer that! Uhm… uh… So you made coffee? I bet it will be good” Law said walking to the table and Luffy smiled warmly at how Law changed the subject for him. Luffy gasped seeing the coffee cup Law picked up

“Wait Law that’s the wrong—!” Luffy stated and Law took a sip and made a disgust face and noise and Luffy laughed hard walking to him, “I tried to warn you. That’s my coffee! I like mine with tons of sugar, yours is right here”

“Thanks… how can you drink coffee with that much sugar? I can handle sugar in coffee, but did you pour the whole bag into it?” Law asked as he drank his black coffee and Luffy laughed even harder

“No, but at least 10 tablespoons” Luffy said drinking his and Law looked to him before shaking his head and smiled before drinking his coffee

“Way too much for me” Law said and Luffy looked to him

“I know, the look on your face was priceless!” Luffy said as they finished their coffees

Law sighed, “And then there’s the matter of what to do next…”

“What about instead of just pirates, some have powers?”

Law ad Luffy looked to see Shanks, who was grinning at the door

“Hello, I’m Shanks” Shanks said, “Nice to meet you” he said holding his hand out to Law and Law shook it

“I’m Law, nice to meet you too” Law said

“Luffy told me plenty about you. You’re doing a project on pirates right?” Shanks asked and Law nodded

“And you mentioned—” Law started

“Powers” Luffy finished and the two teens looked to each other with excited looks

“Perfect!” Both of them said at the same time, “Thanks!”

Shanks laughed as he saw the two get right down to business writing and talking, “Have fun you two. I’ll call you when dinner is ready” Shanks said leaving to the kitchen.

“So powers… what kind?” Luffy asked

“I don’t know, this is made up so we can make up any we want. So, if our pirate personas have powers what would you like them to be?” Law asked

“Hmmm…. How about rubber?” Luffy said and Law was taken by surprise

“Rubber?” Law asked trying not to laugh

“Yeah! Like I could stretch” Luffy said pulling his cheeks out with is fingers, “Like thish”

That time Law laughed, “Not going to lie, that sounds pretty lame” Law said and Luffy smiled

“Not if you could stretch really fast and punch some enemy far away” Luffy said and Law thought about it and shook his head

“Sorry I can’t picture it” Law said

“I’ll draw a demonstration!” Luffy said taking out a piece of paper and drew a picture and handed it to Law, “This should help”

Law looked to it and huffed back a laugh but couldn’t keep the smirk off his face

“Well, I see some sort of deformed duck with lines coming out of its neck connecting to some even more deformed elephant” Law said and Luffy pouted

“You’re so mean” Luffy said

“I think it’s cute” Law said smiling, “I’m keeping it”

Luffy perked up, “Really!? The only people to like my drawings were Shanks and Ace, even though they made fun of me for it and never kept them”

“They just don’t see the cute quirkiness of them. I like it” Law said and saw Luffy thanking him again in a sweet adorable way and coughed, “Well can you demonstrate what you mean?”

“Oh… right! Stand over there” Luffy said and Law got up and stood on the other side of the room, at least a 100ft away from Luffy

“Now what?”

“Now just pretend to fall over rom the most powerful punch you would ever experience” Luffy exclaimed and Law huffed and smirked

“Full of ourselves aren’t we?” Law asked

“You got me” Luffy said with a smile and got in a punch mode, **“** **Gomu gomu no pisutoru (Gum Gum Pistol)** **”**

As Law saw the fist coming forward, he did a cheesy falling back stunt

“Oh come on!” Luffy whined teasingly, “My punches aren’t that weak”

“Yeah they are. I literally didn’t feel a thing” Law teased and Luffy stuck his tongue out and Law went back to his seat, “I actually knew what you meant before you drew it”

“What? Then why did you make me explain it then?” Luffy asked

“I felt like it” Law said and caught the pillow Luffy threw at him and laughed, “But Gum though?”

“Stretches right?”

“Yeah” Law said

“What will your powers be?” Luffy asked and Law thought about it

“I’m going to be a surgeon later in life, so I guess suitable powers would be surgeon powers of some sort. I’ll think of a way to make it work later”

“Surgeon? Really? That’s so cool!” Luffy exclaimed and Law looked to him to see the excitement radiating from him and smiled

“My dad was a doctor… but the one who does routine check-ups” Law said

“It inspired you” Luffy said and Law nodded, “I never thought Mingo was a doctor”

Law laughed hard, “I will never trust that man with any doctor’s office let alone take care of a patient” Law said confusing Luffy

“Then who?” Luffy asked and saw Law freeze

“I really don’t like talking about it” Law said knowing Luffy might say ‘well you brought it up’ but was shocked when Luffy spoke

“Ah… I understand. Sometimes it comes up naturally when you don’t mean it” Luffy said and Law looked to him shocked at the boy

‘He’s amazing’ Law thought and smiled, “Thanks. You do thinks that remind me of him”

“Ah! sorry I didn’t mean to! I can do other things differently if you want me to” Luffy said genuinely sorry and Law chucked shaking his head

“No it’s fine” Law said and smiled looking to the ceiling, “I was adopted by him and Doflamingo. That’s why I was shocked when you said you were adopted the same way”

“Seriously? That’s so cool!” Luffy stated and Law looked to Luffy to see him grin, “It’s crazy how much we are alike” Luffy said and Law slowly nodded

“…Its strange now that you mention it” Law said and Luffy looked to him

“Maybe it’s the universe saying that it is destiny we become friends”

“…Maybe” Law said without knowing and looked over the notes and smiled, “We sure got a lot done, Mr. Rubber Man”

Luffy smirked, “Yeah, I can’t wait to see your powers Mr. Surgeon”

“... We have some weird powers”

“Yeah… Oh I just thought of a move of mine!”

“Yeah what?” Law asked

“Holding my breath and blow out creating a balloon out of my own body” Luffy said and Law looked to him shocked

“What good would that be?”

“Reflecting attacks, like cannonballs” Luffy said and Law had wide eyes

“…Cannonballs…” Law said and Luffy then had wide eyes

“Shit” Luffy said and Law laughed

“As big of pirate fanatics we are… how did we fail to not think of cannonballs?” Law asked and Luffy laughed along

“We suck”

“Time for dinner!” Shanks called out and Luffy turned to Law

“You want to stay for dinner? Your dad’s not going to be home until late right?” Luffy asked and Law nodded

“Sure” Law said and they both got up and walked to the kitchen where Law saw Shanks setting the table… and then he noticed that one of Shanks’ arms was missing so he decided not to ask about it and felt him being pulled to the table by a happy Luffy

During dinner, Shanks decided to start a conversation

“Law, I guess I should thank you” Shanks said

“Why?” Law asked

“Well, I was getting worried that Luffy wasn’t going to make any friends here” Shanks said and Law looked to him and then to Luffy remembering how he did mention something of not having friends here

‘…Like me?’ Law thought and smiled, “I guess my dad would say the exact same thing” Law said

“Oh? Really?” Shanks asked, “What’s your family like?”

“Hmm, well I don’t exactly remember my parents, I was adopted when I was around 5” Law said

“Oh… I’m sorry” Shanks said

“No don’t be, Luffy mentioned that he was adopted too”

“Yeah. Beckmann, my boyfriend, and I knew Luffy’s family personally, so we adopted both him and Ace when they couldn’t take care of them” Shanks said

“I never met my dad” Luffy said putting some food into his mouth

“Oh” Law said, “Um… where is your boyfriend?” Law asked and Luffy looked to Shanks who sighed slightly

“He died 5 years ago” Shanks said and Law had wide eyes

“I’m sorry” Law said and Shanks smiled

“Nah, it was inevitable, He had a disease that couldn’t be treated” Shanks said, “We were prepared for it, but there hasn’t been a day that’s gone bye that I think of him” he said and coughed slightly, “What’s this turning into? A sad-fest? Well how about after dinner, I take you guys out for ice cream?”

“Ice-cream!? Woo!” Luffy cheered and Law smiled

“Sure, thanks for the offer” Law said and Shanks smiled

“You don’t have to be so formal” Shanks said as they ate the rest of dinner and decided to go to a great ice-cream parlor

“Oh Traffy, you’ll like this place, it has the best ice-cream!” Luffy said excitedly as they were in line that was out the door, “What’s your favorite ice cream?”

“I actually like a good mocha flavored one back in Japan, but I’ll say strawberry” Law said, “Yours?”

“Chocolate!” Luffy exclaimed

“So, you’re from Japan?” Shanks asked and Law looked to Luffy and Luffy got the message and nodded

 **“Watashi no shusshin wa toukyou desu (My hometown is Tokyo)”** Law said and Shanks had wide eyes

 **“Hontou desu ka.(really?)”** **Shanks said and smirked, “Alright I’ll test to on Japanese”**

“Why? I said I’m from Japan?”

“Takes time away from the line?” Shanks said grinning and Law shrugged and nodded and Shanks started the questioning, **“ku tatsu ni ju ku hiku yon hakaru ni ju waru ni wa? (9 + 29 – 4 x 20 % 2 = )”**

Law seemed to be doing some mental adding, **“san byaku yon juu desu (340)”**

**“Hokkaido to toukyou to dochira no hou ga kita desu ka? (Between Hokkaido and Tokyo which is more North)”**

**“Hokkaido no hou ga kita desu (Hokkaido is most North)”** Law said

**“Torafarugaa-san no shumi wa nan desu ka? (Mr. Trafalar’s hobby is what?)”**

**“Paireetsu no bu karibian o miru koto desu (Watching Pirates of the Caribbean)”**

“Really!?” Shanks asked, “That’s so cool! Not only did Luffy find a friend here but he found one with the same hobby! That’s awesome!” Shanks said and both Law and Luffy laughed as people looked towards him

“Come on Shanks! People are staring!” Luffy whined teasingly and looked to the line, “Besides! It’s our turn!” Luffy said and they walked to the counter and ordered. While eating, all three were talking and getting to know each other a little more and once they were done, Law looked to his phone

“Oh, it seems dad’s home early and wonder where I am”

“I’ll take you home” Shanks said

“You don’t have to” Law said and Shanks shook his head

“I won’t take no for an answer” Shanks said and the two got up and walked Law home where Doflamingo was standing outside waiting

“Law where have you been?”

“I was with Luffy, I didn’t text you cause I thought you’ll be home late, sorry” Law said and Doflamingo looked to Shanks

“Who is this?”

“Mingo~! This is my adoptive father Shanks” Luffy said and Doflamingo had slightly wide eyes and smiled and shook hands with Shanks and both had slightly wide eyes at that

“Uh” they said as Luffy and Law went in to find a place to put Law’s new action figure

“Well… since our boys are probably going to see each other more often, we should get to know each other, don’t you think?” Shanks asked as he had a familiar slight increased heartrate

“Uh… yeah… uh, do you want to switch phone numbers?” Doflamingo asked

“Sure” Shanks said fumbling around to get his phone out and gave it to Doflamingo as Doflamingo gave his and they put their numbers into each other’s phones, “I’ll text you right now”

“Got it”

“Wow, it’s getting late, hey Luffy! We need to get going!” Shanks said and Luffy ran downstairs to his side

“See you tomorrow Traffy! Bye Mingo~!” Luffy said

“It was nice meeting you” both Doflamingo and Shanks said and they smiled before leaving.

On the walk home, Luffy was talking about some things but Shanks’ mind was on something else to actually pay attention

‘…It’s the same feeling…’ he thought biting his lower lip gently not knowing that the same thing went through Law’s father.

**TBC**


	9. Shanks and Doflamingo Becoming Friends?

Luffy woke up in the morning and headed downstairs for breakfast when he heard Shanks starting to laugh. Luffy walked to the dining room to see Shanks sit at the table looking at his phone laughing

“What’s so funny?”

“Luffy only you would find a cat that will hypnotize itself!” Shanks said with a grin and Luffy had wide eyes

“How did you know about Jango?” Luffy asked and Shanks showed the phone to show him a video of Jango hypnotizing himself asleep on Law’s couch, “Where did you get this?”

“Doflamingo sent it to me” Shanks said and Luffy looked shocked

“When did you get his number?”

“Last night at their place” Shanks said and Luffy looked to Shanks to see the grin on his face and smirked

“Oh _and_ I was quick to make friends with Traffy. At least it was a full day, it hasn’t even been half a day!”

Shanks blushed slightly, “Go get ready for school”

Luffy decided to leave it at that and got ready for school and left. At the gates of the school, Luffy ran into Law

“Traffy? What’s the matter?” Luffy asked and Law looked like he was thinking about something

“Dad’s acting weird. I mean he was on his phone laughing this morning and wouldn’t tell me why and he hates mornings”

Luffy smiled, “I think I know”

“What?”

“Shanks was on his phone this morning laughing over a video of Jango hypnotizing himself” Luffy said and Law had slightly wide eyes

“So, you think they were texting each other?” Law asked

“Shanks knew nothing about the kittens. Yet he said ‘Only you would find a cat that hypnotizes itself!’” Luffy said and Law sighed

“So they are becoming friends” Law said, “Damn, that was fast”

“I know, that’s what I said” Luffy said smiling and Law smiled too

“Hey, you want to come to my place after school?” Law asked, “I finished my powers”

“Sweet!” Luffy said, “I can’t wait to see what you came up with!” Law said, “Got to go to class, see you after class!” he said running off and Law sighed rubbing his head

‘…Wow, it’s really easy to talk to Luffy… it’s like we really are friends’ he thought and it brought a smile on his face, ‘Maybe dad was right…” he said smiling and let out a small chuckle before leaving for class

After class, Luffy met up with Law before walking towards his house

“So Traffy, what did you decide on your pirate crew’s name?” Luffy asked and Law looked to him

“The Heart Pirates”

“Why’s that? Not that it’s a bad name or anything” Luffy said

“I got a team of surgeons on my crew” Law said smirking and Luffy nodded

“But heart?”

“I told you I wanted to be a surgeon right?” Law asked and Luffy nodded, “Well I want to be a heart surgeon”

“Oh, that’s cool! I wish I knew what I want to do after school! You’re so amazing!” Luffy said and Law blushed slightly and quickly changed the topic

“So, your pirate crew’s name?”

“Mugiwara” Luffy said and Law laughed

“That’s a good name for your crew!” Law said and Luffy grinned and reached Law’s place. There, Luffy sat down on the couch and blushed when seeing something on the wall

“Did you seriously frame the picture I drew?” Luffy asked and Law looked and shook his head,

“It wasn’t me. I was about to put it in my room when my dad saw it and decided to frame it” Law said and Law blushed more, especially with a text and groaned

“Mingo’s a jerk” Luffy whined

“What why? I can take it down if you want” Law said before Luffy showed him a text from Shanks about the drawing and Law laughed

“Anyways, uhm… Traffy what are your powers?” Luffy asked and Law told him about his powers and Luffy watched in amazement as Law went into detail about each of his moves and what the names meant in medical terms, “You’ll be a great surgeon if you know that many terms at this age”

Law blushed slightly, “Since we’re here, you want to work on our crews’ jolly rogers?”

“Yes!” Luffy said and took some paper out. The two started drawing and after a few minutes Law looked over to Luffy who was struggling with the drawing

“Do you want my help?” Law asked and Luffy looked to him and nodded. Law ended up drawing Luffy’s jolly roger of a skull and cross bones with a straw hat on it”

“WOW! So amazing! Thanks!” Luffy said and looked to Law’s finished one and saw that Law was looking at it with a deep look

“This… symbol hits close to home for me” Law said and Luffy looked understanding

“I understand, pirates in general hits close to home” Luffy said and smiled, “Ace and I always wanted to be pirates when we grew up”

Law looked to him knowing something happened too, but he wouldn’t ask. It was in that time that the door opened and Law and Luffy saw Doflamingo and Shanks walk in

“Hey dad, whatcha doing here?” Luffy asked and Shanks smiled

“Well we both had the day off and we ran into each other downtown” Doflamingo said

“Went out for some coffee” Shanks said and Law raised a brow

“’Run into each other’ eh?” Law asked crossing his arms and Doflamingo looked to him

“What, it’s the truth” Doflamingo said

“Oh and that video of Jango on Luffy’s dad’s phone?” Law asked and Doflamingo blushed slightly

“Shishishi, that’s right! You two called for coffee!” Luffy exclaimed and Shanks blushed slightly

“Not even close! I was actually going to the grocery store to replenish the refrigerator for your bottomless pit of a stomach” Shanks said, “And ran into Doflamingo”

“Then you came here” Law said

“After coffee” both Shanks and Doflamingo said at the same time and both chuckled before Doflamingo realized something

“Shanks aren’t you allergic to cats? Law told me that Luffy couldn’t keep these cats because you were allergic” he said and Shanks rolled his eyes

“Luffy! Seriously, when have I ever said I was allergic to cats?

“But back in Japan…” Luffy said and Shanks sent him a look that made him laugh, “Oh! Right! You faked it when Beckman wanted to bring in that stray that wanted to claw your eyes out!”

“… That cat was nice to all of you, but hated me” Shanks said and grinned, “Got rid of that little bastard”

Doflamingo looked to him with a look. They were talking over coffee and it was easy to open up to each other and they ended up talking about their past relationships and that their partners ended up dying. Doflamingo did end up leaving the part of how Rosinante died because it was still a highly touchy subject for him and Law.

“Do you guys want to go out to dinner?” Shanks asked smiling, “I know of a great restaurant!”

“Sure” both Law and Luffy said still shocked that their fathers were really hanging out

“Which restaurant?” Luffy asked and Shanks smirked

“You know that restaurant that Sanji’s father had back in Japan?”

“You’re telling me the Baratie is here!?” Luffy asked in excitement, “Is Sanji here!?”

“Yes, and No. Sanji made it a chain brand, he made a special effort to make one here and Patty runs it” Shanks said

“Sanji is the best!” Luffy said, “But I wish he were here. Damn, he’s the best cook I know! Better than his dad for sure!”

Shanks laughed, “Don’t let Zeff hear you say that, he knows how to kick”

“Don’t I know that… ever since that time I accidentally broke his window” Luffy pouted, “I should call Zoro and make him go to France to thank Sanji for me” Luffy said

“Why’s that? You have his number” Shanks said

“Yeah, but gives Zoro an excuse to go see him” Luffy said

“Stop playing matchmaker”

“Who’s playing, they’ve been together for at least 4 years” Luffy said and Shanks had wide eyes

“Seriously? Where have I been?”

“Under a rock!” Luffy said and made a small ‘oh!’ before turning to Law, “Law! Sanji is one of my friends, his father owns the best restaurant ever! You’ll love it!” Luffy said and laughed, “I still can’t believe its really here!”

They were walking to the restaurant, Law and Luffy way up front as Shanks and Doflamingo were behind

“I still don’t know how you can be all happy when bringing your past relationship up like that” Doflamingo said and Shanks sighed

“I miss him, but I still have the memories” he said grinning and sighed again, “But… I guess it has something to do with how he died. We were prepared for it...”

“We weren’t, far from it…It still hurts” Doflamingo said and Shanks looked to him and sighed

“I guess the only way I think I can help is just saying remember all the good times. Beckman always told me that he would be happy to die any day we were together because the last day was special enough”

“So… you’re saying, think about the life I spent with him rather than him dying”

“Yes, also” Shanks said grinning, “They chose us for a reason. Whatever that reason was, we were with them making their lives, our lives more complete”

Doflamingo thought back

_‘Doffy, you applied for an adoption!?’_

_‘You wanted children right?’ he asked and Rosinante glomped him_

_“You are the best boyfriend ever! Our lives will be perfect with a little kid!’_

Doflamingo had a tear fall and smiled

“Thanks” Doflamingo said and Shanks nodded

“No problem” Shanks said

“You’re a pretty cool guy” Doflamingo said and Shanks chuckled

“You too” Shanks said and heard Luffy scream

“Shanks! I see it! Hurry up!” Luffy said starting to run towards it pulling Law along with him. Shanks shook his head with a smile and chuckled

“Well let’s not let them beat us” Shanks said and Doflamingo looked to him and smirked

“Can’t let little brats beat us” Doflamingo said and they began running fast. As they passed them, they mentioned “we’re beating you”

“Oh it’s on!” Luffy and Law said running fast to the restaurant, their fathers winning the running match by a hair

“You can not beat us!” Shanks said smirking and laughing

“You got a head start!” Luffy said

“You started running before us” Shanks said and Luffy pouted

“You have a point” Luffy said and everyone started laughing and Law looked and smiled slightly

‘It almost feels like a family’ Law thought and furrowed his eyebrow remembering his dead father and how his father is being super friendly to someone he just met… like nothing happened… but he shook his head. It wasn’t even fair. His dad deserved a friend… but… his father… Cora-san…

“Traffy?”

Law snapped out of his thoughts and saw Luffy look a little concerned

“Are you ok?”

“Oh… yeah I am” Law said and looked up to see his dad look to him and instantly adverted his eyes. Doflamingo sighed slightly but was shocked when Law smiled, even though it looked a little forced, “Let’s go already, I’m hungry”

“Let’s go!” Luffy said and they went and ate and communicated getting to know each other more. They ended up there for a few hours before Doflamingo looked to the time

“It’s getting late, you guys have school tomorrow” Doflamingo said

“Yeah, I guess it’s time to leave” Shanks said getting up followed by the rest. They payed and left

“Our place is this way” Shanks said, “I… I guess we’ll see each other later” he said and Doflamingo nodded

“Bye Traffy, see you tomorrow~!” Luffy exclaimed

“See you” Law said as they left and as he was walking home with Doflamingo

“…Law about earlier”

“No, I seriously don’t want to talk about it” Law said, “Let’s just go home, ok?”

“…I’m sorry” Doflamingo said sighing, “I guess it’s too soon for me to get a friend”

“No!” Law said, “Why shouldn’t you get a friend!? I mean… Luffy’s sort of my friend… so you should get one too”

Doflamingo looked to him shocked and smiled, “I love you kid”

Law blushed slightly, “not in public”

Doflamingo laughed as they continued walking home Doflamingo thinking

‘…Rosinante… I sort of met someone…’ Doflamingo thought looking to Law and up, ‘Would you and Law be ok with me moving on?’

With Shanks and Luffy,

“I’ll tell him~!”

“No you aren’t!” Shanks said frantically

 “I won’t tell” he said and Shanks sighed, “Under one condition”

Shanks glared at him, “You little—” he said and sighed in defeat, “Fine what do you want?”

“Oh, I think you know”

“Oh come on. Not that.” Shanks whined, “It’s too damn expensive”

“I’ll be telling him then”

“Fine, Fine” Shanks said sighing looking to a grinning Luffy, “You’re a bastard you know that?  Damn, you’re like your grandfather”

“Hey! Don’t lump me with that old man! He’s insane!”

“Well you are!” Shanks said and they went home still arguing. Shanks now having to buy a 12inch $200 limited edition Pirates of The Caribbean action figure.

“You’re the best~!” Luffy said and Shanks glared closing his laptop that was on amazon.com

“Get to bed” he said sighing at his empty wallet and saw Luffy skip off to bed.

“I’m glad he found a friend, though that little shit is going to pay for blackmailing me like that” he said grinning and sighed, “…it’s too soon for him to know” ‘especially after what he’s been through’


	10. Swimming Hole Drama

On Thursday, during lunch, after being claimed as being stupid and weird from Lucci and his gang like normal, Luffy looked to Law

“Hey Traffy, since tomorrow’s Friday and all… do you want to go to this really cool water hole I know of, not many people know about it so we’ll have it all to ourselves”

“What exactly is a water hole?”

“Oh I call it a water hole. It’s really a swimming hole. Its this big lake in this deep rock valley” Luffy said and grinned, “Awesome for swimming”

“...Sure… I guess” Law said and Luffy looked to him with a concerned look

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to” Luffy said and Law smiled

“No I do, it’ll be fun”

“Alright! You want me to bring sandwiches?”

“No!” Law practically yelled and blushed slightly when people stared, the cool kids that know Japanese are on the other side of the room. Law looked to Luffy who was shocked, **“Ano… watashi wa pan ga suki ja aremasen (uhm… I dislike bread)”**

 **“sou desuka (Is that so?)”** Luffy asked and Law braced himself for the ‘that’s stupid’ or ‘strange’ statements he would receive like most people did, but heard nothing, “ Ok, no sandwiches. How about sushi?”

Law blinked and smiled at the fact that Luffy was so accepting, so kind, “sushi sounds great, but there would be no way to keep it fresh. Onigiri sound good to you?”

“You like onigiri?” Luffy asked and Law nodded saying it was his favorite and Luffy responded that he’ll make some great onigiri for tomorrow and that his favorite food is meat. Law laughed

“I know that, you practically eat it every day” Law said

“No I don’t”

“Then what are you doing?” Law asked as Luffy was eating a turkey leg, and Luffy looked to it and chuckled

“Right” Luffy said hearing the bell ring, “alright, class is starting, I’ll see you later” Luffy said as the two got their things and left for class

Tomorrow came, and after class, Luffy and Law met up

“You got your swimming gear?”

“…Yeah” Law said holding the bag around his shoulder, their school items placed inside their lockers.

“Let’s go~!” Luffy said excitedly grabbing Law’s arm and started happily walking and Law looked to him. And couldn’t help but smile pushing his previous thoughts back.

They went to this rock like area and put their things down

“You want to eat now? I’m pretty hungry” Luffy said and Law smiled

“We didn’t eat yet, so yeah” Law said and Luffy took a container of food out and gave Law a plate and opened the container, “Dig in! I hope they are good” Luffy said and Law took a onigiri and look a bite that made his mouth water

“Damn… these are good. Best I had in a long time! You actually made this?” Law asked and Luffy blushed slightly

“Yes I did. I’m glad you like them” Luffy said taking one and took a bite, “After this you want to go swimming?”

“Uhm… sure” Law said, “Where… should we change?”

“Right here!” Luffy said taking his shirt and pants off to reveal read meat printed black swimming trunks. Law blushed slightly and looked to the side and got up to do the same to reveal blue and black swim trunks

“Let’s go” Luffy said grabbing his wrist and walked to the edge and they looked down over the edge and Law almost gasped. It looked like a 300ft drop at least. When Luffy said he was going to jump

“Wait!” Law said grabbing Luffy’s arm, “I have something to tell you… I kinda dislike water and heights”

“Dislike like fear?”

“…Kinda… yeah” Law said

“What? Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because...” Law said looking to the side, “Because it’s lame”

“Lame? How so?”

“What?” Law asked looking to him and saw Luffy grinning

“I am afraid of water too” Luffy said and chuckled, “Weird right? That I’m attracted to water even though I have a fear of it?”

Law shook his head and Luffy looked to him and smiled

“You know how Shanks is missing an arm? Luffy asked and Law nodded. He, of course, noticed it but he wouldn’t ever ask why he lost it, he was more polite than that, “Well… we were at the ocean when I was a little kid… there was a shark and I felt like I couldn’t swim and—”

“And he saved your life at the cost of his arm” Law said, “It’s understandable why you would hate water but why do you still go swimming?”

“Because I’m attracted to it, the thrill of jumping into a pool of water, it just overwhelms the fear I have” Luffy said and Law laughed

“I guess so”

“But we can go somewhere else if you want. I know of other cool places” Luffy said

“No, it’s fine”

“…you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll sit and watch” Law said and Luffy pouted

“But that’s not fu--” Luffy started before slipping off the edge, head first

“Luffy!” Law looked over the edge and saw what looks to be a painful splash, “Luffy!” Law looked around before looking back down and without second thought he jumped over the edge. A few seconds after making contact with the water, Law resurfaced and gasped for air.

“Luffy!” he said looking around until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Law turned around and saw Luffy, “Damn it don’t do that!”

“Were you scared?”

“Of course I was! I didn’t know how deep it was and you went in head first” Law said

“Sorry, Like I told you before I’m pretty clumsy, and accident prone” Luffy said and smiled widely, “Hey!”

“What?”

“Look at what you just did!” Luffy said and Law had wide eyes looking up and then to the water and back to Luffy

“I…” Law said a small smile forming, “I really just did that didn’t I?”

“Yep~!” Luffy said smiling, “I’m so proud of you!”

“Thanks Luffy” Law said leaning in and kissed Luffy. Law realized what he had just done and backed to see Luffy with wide eyes, “Luffy… I—” Law started but saw Luffy swim as fast as he could to the edge and got out and ran away. Law watched as Luffy retreated and put a hand over his eyes and slammed his free forearm as hard as he could on the water a few times before getting out of the water. He walked back where his things were and put on his pants, not even caring if they got wet. As he sat down, he took an onigiri and took a bite. As he swallowed, he sighed deeply

“…I really fucked up” Law said before realizing he lost his appetite. What happened? When Luffy took his shirt off he was slightly flustered at the sight of how well-toned his abs were… he already kinda felt this way before too… and he kissed him

“…Shit” Law said before getting up and deciding to go home

“Hey Law, welcome home, how was your day?” Doflamingo asked and Law looked to him

“It was good” Law said hoping his dad would buy it and Doflamingo sent him a concerned glance

“Everything ok?”

“…Yeah. I’m heading to my room” he said going to his room.

“…” Doflamingo looked to his phone to see Shanks was calling and answered, “Hey Shanks”

‘Hey’

“Everything ok?”

‘Well maybe? I’m not sure, Luffy isn’t like himself. He just came home and went straight to his room without a word…’

“Him too? Law just did the same thing”

‘Do you want to meet somewhere? Give them space’

“Sounds great, where to?”

“’That one coffee shop’

“Be there in 5” he said hanging up, “Law, I’m heading out!” Doflamingo called so his son would know he would be gone and left to go meet up with Shanks and maybe going over possible reasons their sons are acting unlike themselves.

Upstairs, Law had tears form and he gasped trying to rationalize his thinking

“C-Cora-San… I need help” Law said more tears forming, “I-I have a friend…” he said humorlessly chuckling, “Could you imagine that? After everything that happened” he smiled

“Luffy’s different though… he gets you to like him somehow” Law said, “I-I kissed him… and he ran away”

“Fuck… I’m scared. I don’t want that stuff to happen again… but he’s my friend. I want him as a friend but I think I fucked that up. I don’t want to lose him” Law said hugging a pillow to his body. He was torn deeply. He never wanted friends because of the possibility of what happened happening again which was a scary thought... but now that he had Luffy as a friend he likes it. Yet he had thought he fucked up so badly at the swimming hole that Luffy wouldn’t want to be his friend and that thought scared him more.

“Dad… C-Cora-San… I’m so confused. I don’t know what to do! I wish you were here, you always helped with this sort of stuff” He said as tears fell down his face.

With Luffy, he was going through the same thing he was shaking

“Ace… what if Traffy doesn’t want to be friends anymore?” Luffy asked quietly, “I don’t know what to do”

 Unbeknown to both teens, the other affecting their mind was going through the exact same thing

**TBC**


	11. Law Snaps

The weekend was slow for both Luffy and Law and finally, what felt like a week, Monday came and when class got out early (Monday and Friday), Law decided to walk to Luffy

“Luffy” Law said and saw Luffy freeze and bolt away, “Wait! Luffy I—!” Law said before Luffy ran out of his sight and Law sighed deeply. This was going to be harder than he thought

The next day, during lunch, Law sighed not even seeing a sign that Luffy’s been in the lunchroom let alone sitting next to him.

“Hey Law, what’s with Luffy not being here?” Crocodile asked

“He’s usually by your side like a personal lap dog” Jabra said and Law looked up and saw Lucci smirk

“Must be something you did. Losing the only friend you have here, such a _smart_ thing to do I must say” Lucci said and Law glared at him and then smirked

“Nah, he’s probably not wanting to eat here because he would have to look at your face. That’ll make anyone lose their appetite” Law said and Lucci glared

“What. Did. You. Say?”

“Deaf?” Law asked

“Cute. Trafalgar. Cute. But maybe you finally wised up and took my word. He snapped at me for no reason and you—”

“That is bullshit” Law said

“What?”

“Do you have hearing problems or do you have a memory loss problem?” Law asked glaring at him, “I am Japanese. I know Japanese. I know _exactly_ what you said to him that day. Not even a mark left from the punch he gave you eh? Personally I think he went pretty easy on you”

“Easy? Ha! He put all he had in that punch! I said that the suicidal bitch should have died. Well I was wrong, Luffy should’ve. I sent him to the hospital for days”

Law snapped, jumping over the table and beat Lucci up for a good couple of minutes throwing random curses and insults in Japanese. Lucci’s friends tried to pull him off, but every time they did, he dug his nails into Lucci so they couldn’t do a thing if they didn’t want their friends skin to come with him. He was a couple of minutes more, he was pulled off by the principal

“You piece of shit! If you ever go near Luffy again I will kill you got it!!!” Law yelled in Japanese.

“Enough of that Mr. Trafalgar. You come to my office right now. You boys can handle calling an ambulance?”

“Yes sir” they said still shaken up from the pure rage they saw from Law. Law sighed deeply as the principal escorted him to his office.

“What happened back there Mr. Trafalgar?” The principal asked and saw Law look to the side sitting down in one of the chairs provided, “I expect an answer”

“…”

“This can qualify as a expulsion”

“What? I can be expelled?” Law asked and the principal nodded

“You beat up that boy to the point of sending him to the hospital. This is that serious”

“…He is an asshole. He deserved it. Telling me that Luffy should have died…” Law said still pissed about it. He did not look at the principal and the principal sighed

“They said he didn’t say anything”

“He was speaking Japanese. That time when Luffy was suspended they told him that his friend should have died when they saved her from committing suicide” Law said and the principal looked to him and saw that he was telling the truth and sighed

“I will be talking to them later, but this act still can’t be without consequence”

“I’m going to be expelled, right? Well that’s fine. I can handle that” Law said and the principal sighed

“I shouldn’t be doing this, but given the circumstances of the incident and the fact you are still new here, I’ll suspend you for a week” he said

“Really? Thanks sir” Law said and the principal nodded when two security officers came in. Under the protocol of the school, Law was being escorted off of campus by the school security. Law sighed deeply walking downtown trying to calm himself down, obviously still pissed as Lucci’s words still flooded his mind. That bastard deserved it. He looked up to see Luffy in the distance and ran to him

“Luffy!” When Luffy started to run, Law caught his wrist, “No”

“What is it?” Luffy asked

Law sighed 7deeply, “Luffy I’m sorry… I really didn’t know what came over me Friday…” Law said

“No… I… I feel guilty”

“What? Why would you feel guilty? You didn’t do anything” Law said and Luffy looked to him

“Yes I did. I ran away” Luffy said looking like he felt really guilty and Law was silent, “I mean… I shouldn’t have done that… I feel so bad… I didn’t know how to face you. How could I? I was scared you would hate me for leaving like that” Luffy said looking down

“What? No” Law said gently grabbing Luffy’s cheek making him look up, “I could never hate you. I’m just relieved you don’t hate me”

“Why would I hate you?” Luffy said blushing slightly and adverting his eyes, “It was actually a good kiss” Luffy mumbled in an embarrassing tone which caused Law to laugh

“I’m glad” Law said and Luffy looked to him in confusion

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Luffy asked

“Aren’t you?”

“I skip randomly. You don’t” Luffy said and Law smiled hearing an ambulance followed by a car with Arlong, Crocodile and Jabra screaming that Law was going to get it, “What happened?”

“Lucci pissed me off” Law said and looked to Luffy with a grin, “Looks like we both ‘snap’”

Luffy laughed, “You’re in high spirits”

“I’m just glad you don’t hate me. That took a huge load off of my shoulders” Law said

“Could never. So I’m guessing you got suspended?”

“For a week. Almost got expelled, but I’m still considered new so they gave me a break” Law said and Luffy nodded

“Damn… you must have done something bad to Lucci” Luffy said and Law shrugged

“That asshole called for it. I even got escorted off of campus” Law said and Luffy pouted

“Really? Dang it… I never got that treatment” Luffy said and Law chuckled

“Are you really jealous over that?”

“Of course I am! That place is as boring as hell” Luffy said, “What did Lucci do for you to send him to the hospital?”

“He mentioned something about you” Law said and Luffy grinned wide and Luffy blushed slightly turning his head, “Well since you’re ditching and I got suspended, you want to go out to eat? I never got to eat lunch”

“Sure! I’m hungry too… I had a small lunch earlier which wasn’t enough” Luffy said grinning

“What did you eat?”

“16 ounce steak” Luffy said and Law laughed

“You eat a lot” Law said and Luffy grinned. They were walking down the street towards the new Baratie. Luffy get’s a discount on his and a guest’s meals., “You like it there?”

“Sure, Patty seems like a good person” Law said and Luffy nodded

“He is. Most people who see him for the first time don’t think so because of his abrasive attitude” Luffy said

“Really? I can tell he’s nice. I… know bad people so It’s easy to tell who is nice and not. Patty is a kitten compared to others” Law said and Luffy nodded

“I know” Luffy said leaving to the Baratie and ate; both happy to be with each other.

Timeskip: The week after Law’s suspension, Law and Luffy were walking home when they were stopped by handing them a ticket each

“What’s this?” Law asked

“Two tickets to the school dance this Friday” Shanks said and Doflamingo nodded

“We got them for you both to go together, so have fun” Doflamingo said

“What?” both Luffy and Law asked simultaneously, “No way in hell!”

“No buts. You both go” shanks said after a while of arguing, “Luffy you owe me that at least. That was too expensive and you know that”

“… Fine… I’ll go” Luffy said looking slightly guilty.

“Luffy don’t give in!” Law said,

“They cost money Law, are you a money waster?” Doflamingo asked

“It’s not our faults that they got the tickets without asking us”

“I still have them you know” Doflamingo said pointing to his phone and Law glared at him

“…Goddammit. Fine I’ll go too” Law said

“Yes!” Doflamingo and Shanks said happily and both Law and Luffy chuckled slightly shaking their heads at how happy their dads were… but now they have to go to a school dance and they both hated the idea. They looked to each other and smile, at least they have to go in this dance hell together.

**TBC**


	12. Dance and Confessions

Friday night had come and Luffy and Law looked to the entrance of the dance and both let out a sigh before entering the door.

“Damn them…” Law said sighing as the noise of the dance filled their ears… the music and overall rumble of talking and laughing, “I don’t want to be here” he said sighing

“Me neither” Luffy said looking around, “Hey there is a free table, do you want to sit there?” Luffy asked pointing to the free table away from the loud music

“Sure” Law said and the two walked to the table sitting down. The two decided to start talking about pirates and their own crews for the thing.

“My first mate must and will always be my best friend, Zoro” Luffy said kicking his feet happily, “What about your friend from Japan?”

“Che, Kid would never be part of my crew, he’ll have his own based on something death like or something like that” Law said and Luffy looked to him pouting

“But friends should stick together, stick to the same crew” Luffy said and Law raised a brow

“Yet we both have different crews” Law said and Luffy laughed his “shishishishi”

“You’re right~! Never mind what I said” Luffy said and smiled, “So we’re officially friends?”

Law looked shocked and smiled, “Yeah, that’s pretty much obvious”

“Since the beginning” Luffy added and joined in when Law laughed.

“Hey Trafalgar, Monkey”

Law and Luffy looked to the side to see Lucci’s friends but not Lucci and sighed, “Do you idiots ever give up?”

“Give up? To the likes of you weaklings? Not over our dead bodies” Jabra said and Law looked faked confused

“So, where is Lucci? Is he still in the hospital from this weakling’s beating?” Law asked

“He’s stronger than them” Luffy said and Law’s fake confusion turned to a smirk

“Is that so?” He asked as his smirk grew bigger, “Next time you call us weak, remember I was the one who sent that asshole to the hospital”

“Luffy isn’t strong enough to do that” Arlong said clearly not knowing what happened in their past and Luffy rolled his eyes and Law saw him

“Luffy’s punches are as strong as a pistol” Law said smirking lifting up a fist. Luffy smirked and fist-bumped his fist and waving his fist like it hurt, “Ooh, so strong” he said trying to be intimidating as well as throwing them off if Luffy ever decided to punch any of them out. The bullies growled and decided to “leave before they caught the retarded disease”

“Thanks for that” Luffy said smiling, “But you don’t know that for sure”

“I used deductive reasoning” Law said

“What’s deductive reasoning?” Luffy asked

“It’s what detectives use. It’s adding all the information gathered”

“Oh… so why did it make you think I’m that strong?” Luffy asked and Law looked to him

“Well you said you and your friends saved your friend from killing herself. The asshole said he sent you to the hospital. If you were able to save your friend, then you obviously would have to send him to the hospital too” Law said and Luffy looked to him and smirked

“You’re very smart” Luffy said smiling but then groaned, “Why the hell did they force us to come here again?”

“Something about how we finally have friends to go with or something like that” Law said sighing, “They know we hate them, so why force us to go together?”

“Eh… at least we’re in this together” Luffy said and Law agreed

“We should make this at least make this enjoyable” Law said not knowing what to do

“Want to dance?” Luffy asked and Law shrugged

“I guess it is better than sitting down” Law said getting up and Luffy took his hand and went to the dance floor. The second they went to the dance floor a slow dance song played

“… You still want to?” Law asked and Luffy wrapped his arms around Law’s neck and Law put his hands on Luffy’s hips and glanced around to see some people looking at them, “You do realize people are looking right?”

“So?” Luffy asked smiling, “We’re already gay. Besides the people here aren’t worth the hesitation”

“You’re right” Law said smiling as they started to dance and Luffy glanced to the side smirking to see Lucci’s friends’ shocked wide eyes on them

“We’re only giving Lucci something to use against us but I really don’t care, do you?”

“Hmm, not really, should give the bastard something other than “look who it is” to say when greeting us” Law said and Luffy chuckled

“For sure” Luffy said and they ended up slow dancing the whole song and after the song there was a silence before someone stating “Gaaay”

Law and Luffy smirked and flipped them off before leaving to their table and Luffy grinned, “That was actually fun”

“The dance?”

“Dancing sucks unless you met my friend Franky, he is the most interesting and fun dancer ever” Luffy said, “But with you it was fun. Besides shocking everyone too”

“Couldn’t agree any more” Law said, “I was going to get something to drink, do you want anything?”

“Cola, but if they don’t have it anything is fine. Thanks” Luffy said and Law nodded

“No problem, be right back” Law said leaving to the beverage area. Luffy kicked his legs in boredom. Luffy then heard a buzzing sound and he looked to the table where Law’s phone’s screen lit up and had someone call… it said **“Kiddo”** in Japanese.

‘That must be Law’s friend’ Luffy thought as the the call ended. Luffy looked around before hearing the phone go off again. No one really calls right away unless it was something important. Luffy looked to where Law was and he was in line to get drinks and back to the phone. Luffy decided to answer the call to tell him that Law wasn’t available right now.

‘Trafalgar! I hate to tell you this, really I do… but…. The asshole who killed your dad snuck out of jail. I’ll tell you more later.’

Luffy looked to the phone shocked and looked to Law, who was currently getting the drinks. Luffy worked fast and typed the number in his phone’s notes and erasing the calls made by Kid on Law’s phone. He put the phone down before Law returned to the table with their drinks

“Here is your cola” Law said handing Luffy his drink

“Thanks” Luffy said taking a sip and Law was concerned as he saw something changed in Luffy’s demeanor.

“What’s wrong?” Law asked and Luffy took another sip

“I just don’t like being here, dances are usually so boring. It’s fun with you though” Luffy said smiling and Law held his glass up

“I can cheer to that” Law said and Luffy tapped his cup to Law’s. Luffy drank his drink and looked to Law

“Traffy, I’ll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom” he said getting up and walked to the bathroom. Luffy took his phone out and called the number he got from Law’s number

‘Whoever the hell you are, I am in a different country so I’m going to hang up’

 **“** **Chottomatte kudasai! (Wait!)** **”** Luffy said

**‘** **Anata wa nihongo o hanasemasu ka (you speak Japanese?)’**

“Yes. I was raised there. Anyways… I know Traf… Law” Luffy said and knew the guy on the other line was shocked

‘You know Law?’

**“Hai… Roo wa watashi no tomodachi (Yes… Law is my friend)”**

‘Whoa he actually made a friend there!?’

“You called him right? He wasn’t at his phone at the time of your calls… I answered it”

**‘…Kuso… (shit)’**

“I didn’t tell him…”

‘You need to tell him, you don’t know this guy, he will track him and his dad down’

“No. Hey, I know someone that will help. Call my friend Zoro” Luffy said giving him the number of his best friend, “Tell him a friend of Luffy’s in trouble. He’ll help out. The proof is my call to you.”

‘You still need to hell him or I will call him again’

“No! Law’s happy right now… trust me Zoro is great for this job… just keep an eye on him, he tends to get lost but he will never let us down”

‘Alright… I just hope…’

“Don’t worry, Traffy will be fine”

The call ended and Luffy walked back to the table and sat down seeing Law being bored, “Hey since our dads were the ones who forced us here because we had someone to go with, do you think they’ll be angry if we ditch together?”

“Hmm, they shouldn’t”

“Want to ditch this lame ass dance?” Luffy asked and saw Law smirk

“Best idea I’ve heard this week” Law said as they got up and walked outside, “Where to?”

“Downtown just to walk around?”

“Sure, anything is better than that hell” Law said and they went to downtown. They hit a few shops around and they were walking down the side walk with a couple of bags each when they heard a loud “crsssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” coming towards them. Luffy and Law turned to see it was raining heavily 100 feet away and it was coming towards then

“Shit! Ruuuuuun!” Luffy yelled and the two bolted as fast as they could down the street Law saw a diner after a few minutes of running

“There!” Law said and the two ran into the diner right as the rain came and started panting

“Well it looks like you two just missed the rain” the waitress said smiling, “Would you two like to order something and wait until the rain passes?”

“Yes please” Luffy said and she showed them to a booth. Luffy and Law ordered some hot coacoa, sitting across from each other.

“Hey Traffy” Luffy said and as Law looked over to him he smiled, “I got you something at the last store we went to”

“What? Really? You didn’t need to” Law said shocked

“I wanted to, and ‘cides, we’re friends.. Now close your eyes” Luffy said and Law did as he was told and felt something being placed on his head

“Can I look now?” Law asked and Luffy chuckled

“Not yet” Luffy said and a few more seconds of shuffling before Luffy gave him the ok to look. Law opened his eyes and sw a grinning Luffy holding the inner camera of his cellphone towards him and Law saw the hat on his head. The white hat with black spots (time skip version).

“Woah” Law said and touched it and smiled, “It’s so soft”

“You like it?”

“Like it? Not even close. I love it. It’s so cool, thanks” Law said smiling and looked at it again, “You sure know how to choose” Law said and Luffy smiled

“I’m glad you like, I mean _love_ it” Luffy said and Law grinned

“I can add this to my pirate persona” Law said and saw Luffy’s slight glare and laughed, “How can I forget that you’ll be the best hatted pirate, ‘The King of The Pirates’” Law said knowing Luffy wanted to be the best pirate wearing a hat.

“Damn straight” Luffy said and Law’s grin widened

“I still have no idea how you managed to break through the barrier I set around my heart. I really can’t believe we’re actually friends when I tried so hard not to make any”

“Like by saying you couldn’t speak English? Luffy asked and smiled teasingly, “How did that turn out for ya?”

Law half glared, “But of course you were the one that could speak Japanese” Law said

“Regret it?”

“Not one bit” Law and smiled feeling the hat and sighing out, “There’s more”

“More?” Luffy asked confused and felt Law reach over and gently grab his chin

“I love you” Law said gently leaning his face in and gently placing his lips on Luffy’s.

**TBC**


	13. Date?

“Here are your hot coacoas sirs” both had wide eyes and blushed when the waitress came with their hot coacoas. They broke apart and chuckled nervously

“Uhm… thanks” Luffy and Law said and she chuckled and nodded

“Enjoy~!” she said leaving. Law looked to Luffy who was staring at him looking like he wanted to say something

“No, Luffy” Law said smiling, “I know you don’t like me like that. You don’t have to say anything”

“But”

“I just wanted you to know, that’s all” Law said and Luffy shook his head

“No Traffy, the time I ran away… I was scared. I really really like you… but… I really have issues with love… it’s really hard for me to love, but I really really like you” Luffy said and Law smiled warmly and looked outside and saw a huge lightning bolt crash and the power went out

“We might be here a while” Law said and as the diner’s staff ran to each table and put a candle on the tables of their customers apologizing for the inconvenience.

Luffy smiled and took a sip of some coacoa, “This is kind of romantic… I mean under candle light… and if we’re staying here for a while”

“You want to treat it like a date?” Law asked and Luffy blushed slightly and nodded

“You really have changed” Luffy said and Law smiled

“You have the power to change people” Law said

“You’re worth changing with my power” Luffy said and Law laughed

“What does that even mean?”

“I have no idea” Luffy said looking to the side like he was nervous, “ I just wanted to compliment you too”

“You are too adorable” he said drinking more coacoa. For an hour they were talking to each other and getting to know each other and the people that are important in their lives. Law smiled as he felt like it was like a real date… with such an amazing person. Law looked outside, “It seems to stop raining” he said and then the lights turned on

“Oh, want to go?” Luffy asked

“To my place?” Law asked and smirked, “We can wrap ourselves in a blanket and watch a movie”

Luffy blushed slightly and nodded, “Sounds great, it’s getting sort of cold anyways”

Law paid the diner and they left. They were walking down the street when they passed by an alleyway.

_Craash! Whimper whimper_

Law and Luffy simultaneously stopped and looked down the alley. They heard another whimper and Luffy started to walk into the alley despite Law’s concern

“…Hey, Traffy come look!” Luffy said and Law walked to him and looked to see a cute wet puppy in a very soaked box and kneeled down. The puppy backed up as far as he could in the box as he saw someone

“It’s ok, you can trust us” Law said and the puppy slowly walked to him. Law picked him up, “Huh, hey Luffy, it looks like this puppy doesn’t have a collar” he said looking at it’s skin, “It doesn’t look like he has chips either”

“What do we do?” Luffy asked, “He can’t be out here… it’s getting cold and he’s soaked”

“We can’t bring him to the shelters here” Law said and smiled petting the puppy on the head earning a relaxed cute look from the puppy, “I guess we’ll just have to have another pet”

“Really?” Luffy asked happy and Law nodded, “That is so cool! Law you’re such a good guy~!”

Law smiled but saw the dog shiver, “Let’s go home to give this little guy a well needed bath”

“Sure!” Luffy said excitedly and they walked the rest of their way home.

“Dad, I’m home!” Law called out and saw no one was there, the cats were on the couch sleeping and felt the dog shutter and turned to Luffy, “Do you want to help give him a bath?”

“Mmhmm~!” Luffy said excitedly and they went upstairs. Law took his hat off and placed it on his bed before they continued their journey to the bathroom. Law was getting the water ready and heard Luffy chuckle and turn to him and see him play with the puppy, who was licking his face and smiled himself,

“Bath’s ready” Law said and Luffy got up and put the little white puppy into the warm water. The puppy was shocked of course but saw something that caught his eye. A rubber duckie. Law saw what the dog was looking at and smirked, “Do you want this?” he asked grabbing the rubber duckie and placed it in the water. The dog jumped up and landed on the duck, causing a splash at them

Luffy started laughing, “He sure is excited!” Luffy said and Law shook the water off to see the puppy chewing on the toy and smiled

“And he’s pretty powerful too” he said and saw Luffy grinning at him, “What?”

“Do you bathe with a rubber duckie?” Luffy asked and Law blushed,

“No way that is mine! Dad’s the one who bathes with bubble soap and the duckie with a glass of wine calling it ‘relaxing time’” Law said and Luffy laughed more

“I can see that!” he said laughing harder. Law grabbed a little soap and started to lather the puppy and rinse him off.

“Shit!” Law yelled as the dog shook a few times getting himself along with Luffy soaked. Luffy and Law looked to each other before laughing hard especially after they saw the apologetic look on the dog’s face. Law grabbed the puppy and wrapped him with a towel and rubbed the excessive water from his skin and fur. After getting the puppy situated on the couch, Law looked to Luffy

“Want to change into something a little less wet?” Law asked and Luffy nodded blushing slightly. They walked to Law’s room and Law opened the closet

“Pick something”

“Why?” Luffy said smirking, “You going to a party and need me to help you choose something for you to wear?”

Law blushed slightly, “Fuck no! That shit is too gay even for me” Law said and Luffy laughed

“I know I know… you mean I can actually wear some of Traffy’s clothes?” Luffy asked and Law blushed at the realization and nodded

“Yes, we can’t stay in wet clothes, we’ll get sick. Pick something out, I’m a little taller, so my clothes might be a little baggy. Will that be ok?” Law asked and Luffy nodded looking into the closet excitedly taking two things out, the yellow jacket (from pre-time skip) and the spotted pants

“I choose these!” Luffy said and Law couldn’t help but laugh

“Really? That one?”

“Hmm? Out of style?” Luffy asked smirking at the slight blush on Law’s cheeks

“Stop saying shit like that… I’m not that gay” Law almost whined out and Luffy chuckled

“Why though?” Luffy asked and Law grinned

“It’s my favorite” Law said picking out a shirt and some pants. They started undressing and placing their wet clothes in a pile. Law tossed Luffy a towel to dry off.

After drying off and changing in the new clothes, they headed downstairs.

“I’m going to wash these, anything in the pockets you want me to take out?” Law asked and Luffy shook his head, “Alright, you can pick out a movie and we’ll watch it”

“Alright~!” Luffy said smirking knowing exactly the movie too pick. After all, they had the same favorite movie. When Law returned he saw that Luffy was on the couch and the TV screen had the title-screen of the movie Luffy picked. He couldn’t help but have a wide smile… Pirates of the Caribbean.

“Couldn’t have chosen better myself” Law said sitting down next to Luffy and Luffy smiled. Before playing the movie, Law grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them, “Hey where is Bepo and the cats?”

“Bepo? That’s his name? It sounds cute” Luffy said smiling and pointing over to the dining room table muttering a cute “They’re over there”. Law looked to see the white puppy sleeping with the kittens next to him

“Glad they got along so well” Law said as he started the movie

“Me too” Luffy said as he cuddled close to Law. Law was shocked but smiled grabbing Luffy’s hand with his own; fingers intertwining.

**TCB**


	14. Surprising News

“Where could they be!?” Doflamingo asked in frustration as he and Shanks walked through the door. Shanks chuckled

“Let’s calm down. Did you honestly think they would still be at the dance? I personally surprised they went at all” Shanks said and Doflamingo sighed but it ended in a soft chuckle

“I know, but they could’ve called us…” Doflamingo asked as they walked further in the house

“Oh, I think I know” Shanks said and Doflamingo turned to Shanks who was staring at the couch with a grin and looked and couldn’t help but smirk, “I’m getting my son back” he said holding his camera phone up with a smirk, “You?”

“You know it” Doflamingo said taking his phone out as well. After a few snapshots of the boys practically laying on each other, hand in hand, blanket barely covering them, “I’ll make us some coffee”

“Perfect” Shanks said as they walked into the kitchen to make coffee. He looked down to the table and his smile widened, “Looks like you guys got a new pet”

“What?” Doflamingo asked looking around to see the white puppy sleeping with the kittens and sighed as he was brewing the coffee, “Damn that kid… he’s going to make me broke”

Shanks half glared to the side, “I know what you mean”

“What did he do?” Doflamingo asked while getting some mugs set up for coffee knowing Luffy had to have done something

“The little shit blackmailed me into buying him a very expensive action figure” Shanks said and Doflamingo poured the coffee into the mugs handing one to Shanks who thanked him and started blowing on the coffee top before taking a sip

“How much?” Doflamingo asked thinking it was around $50 as he took a sip of coffee

“… $200” Shanks said knowing he surprised Doflamingo because he nearly spit out the coffee from his mouth and started choking slightly, “A-are you ok?”

“2…200 dollars!?” Doflamingo practically yelled and Shanks nodded and he calmed down slightly from the shock, “What the heck did he blackmail you with to get you to fork over $200?”

“… I shouldn’t say…” Shanks said blushing slightly and drank some more coffee, “He picked up on something”

“Something?”

“... I am… I…. Hmm how do I put this… I really like you and I really didn’t want you to know because of what you said happened with your previous boyfriend” Shanks said with a slight flush… he never wanted to confess like that… he never wanted to. Doflamingo blushed slightly…

‘…Rosinante… give me a sign it is ok to move on’ Doflamingo thought and felt a presence push him slightly towards Shanks and smiled, ‘Thanks, I will always love you’ he thought before seeing the hesitation on Shanks’ face.

“…I uh… maybe I should leave” Shanks said feeling awkward about the silence that came before feeling two strong arms around his waist pulling him to the body they were attached. Shanks looked up to see Doflamingo placing his lips on his. A second later Doflamingo pulled back and smiled at the soft blushed look on Shanks’ face.

“Want to go on a date with me?” Doflamingo asked and Shanks smiled and nodded

“Yes, I would like that very much” Shanks said pulling him into another longer kiss

“Whoa!”

Both broke from their kiss and looked to the entrance of the kitchen to see Law and Luffy standing there with wide eyes.

“… What’s going on?”

“Law… I…” Doflamingo started eyes quickly darting down not wanting to see Law’s shock look turn to what he presume will be ‘betrayal’

“… You two are together” Law said and smiled, “He would be happy”

Doflamingo looked up shocked and saw the happy look on his son’s face and smiled warmly when Law finished, “Cora-San would want you to move on”

“Oh and Shanks?” Law said looking serious, “You better take care of my dad or I will kill you”

“Traffy” Luffy said getting Law’s attention, “That should be your pirate title”

“What should?”

“Surgeon of Death” Luffy said and Law’s eyes lit up and smirked

“I like the sound of that” Law said and Luffy grinned. Doflamingo and Shanks looked at each other and back to their kids

“Are you two together?” Shanks asked and Doflamingo would have laughed and said “no way” cause of Law’s past wouldn’t allow it.. but it was stuck in his throat when he saw Law and Luffy blush slightly

“Wait… Are you to really together?” Doflamingo asked completely shocked. Law swore to not get any friends, to not get attached to anyone… and this guy he didn’t even know a half a year… that kid had magical powers to break the indestructible barrier around his heart.

“Well…” Law said and Luffy grabbed his arm and pulled it to his chest

“Yes” Luffy said and Law smiled, “We even went on a date!” Luffy exclaimed happily, “Under candlelight” he said in a tone that made Law blush slightly

“Oh really?” Doflamingo and Shanks asked in unison, amusement dripping from their words

“Really, we ran out of the way of a storm, ended in a diner and the lights went out. They placed a candle on the tables” Law said and smiled, “But it was like a date, not official though”

“Date’s still a date” Shanks said and Law couldn’t help but agree

“Have fun?”

“Yes” both Law and Luffy stated in unison causing their dad’s to laugh and heard a whine bark

“And what’s the deal with the dog?”

“Oh that’s Bepo~!” Luffy claimed, “He was a stray and he was caught in the storm, so we took him home” Luffy said smiling and Law nodded

“Is it ok we have another pet?” Law asked and Doflamingo looked hesitant

“Please?” Shanks and Luffy asked with puppy eyes and Doflamingo laughed

“How can I say no to that?” Doflamingo asked

“Yay~!” Luffy and Shanks stated jumping up and down in an excited happy gesture. Doflamingo and Law watched them and laughed. Law looked to Luffy who was starting to act tired

“Hey, Lu… do you want to go to my room? You look tired”

“Sure”

“Oooh~ Don’t have too much fun up there~” Shanks teased and the two blushed

“Shut up” Law and Luffy muttered causing their fathers to laugh. Law sighed and grabbed Luffy’s hand and walked upstairs to his room. Law laid down with Luffy and both were looking each other in the eye

“Luffy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” Law asked and Luffy nodded and Law gently pulled Luffy into a simple sweet kiss. As Law was about to pull away, Luffy pulled him closer and continued the kiss. Law took the initiative to gently lick at Luffy’s lips. Knowing full well what this meant, Luffy opened his mouth to welcome Law in. After their heated make-out session, the door opened slightly and the two were interrupted by Bepo jumping on them. Law and Luffy broke free and started laughing and saw the kittens jumping on the bed too. All the animals curled close to the two humans and Law smiled

“I am glad I have met you” Law said kissing Luffy’s forehead, “I honestly never had as much fun as I have with you”

“Me too” Luffy said seeing Law start to fall asleep and sighed. Luffy remembered what happened earlier when talking on the phone with Kid… the guy… who killed Law’s dad escaped prison. That made his blood boil but calmed down looking how happy Law looked in his sleep, especially when he hugged Bepo to his chest

“…Don’t worry Law… Zoro will take care of it I’m sure” Luffy said softly before falling asleep. His friends always did come through for him… even if late. Just hope it wouldn’t be too late.

**TBC**


End file.
